Meeting One Direction in New Zealand
by quichelaquiche
Summary: One Direction, the world's hottest boy band, visits their Kiwi fans and meets girls who are around their age. What will happen to them and the girls as they get to know each other? Will it be love or friendship?    This story is also published in Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Some of my best friends, Gemma and Gianella, and I are sitting down in Gemma's room while on her Apple desktop, watching One Direction on Twitcam.

It's Wednesday and our school has a half-day due to teacher's only day so we decided to hang out at Gem's place.

"Oh my gosh!" Gianella squealed, holding Gemma's hand while jumping up and down, "I can't believe they're actually coming here!"

"I know right? They're like the hottest band ever!" Gemma replied.

Gemma Bell is half Chinese and half British. She is just turned 17 on June. She has brown straight hair that goes below her shoulders. She's got a fair skin tone and has got hazel eyes but turns yellow in certain light.

And then, Gianella Rodriguez is Filipino and just turned 18 years old on February. She has dark brown straight hair with a side fringe that goes below her shoulders. She is tanned and has dark brown eyes and wears glasses but it suits her perfectly.

And it came to me. My name is Keshia Reyes. I'm still 16, turning 17 on December and I'm also a Filipino. I have a straight dark brown hair with natural light brown highlights that goes near my mid back. I'm tanned but lighter colored and I have dark brown eyes.

The girls kept babbling and I knew that they totally forgot that I was here. When it came to One Direction, these two girls always forget their surroundings. I mean I have to admit, I am also a One Direction fan but these girls act funny when it came to them.

I inhaled deeply to calm myself down as I wasn't in the mood to 'celebrate', "I actually can't believe that 1D is coming here in N.Z." I said calmly.

They stopped jumping up and down and looked at each other for a second and glared at me.

"Missy, why aren't you excited?" Gemma asked me.

I shrugged, "I am excited but I just am not in the mood to show it," I told them honestly.

"It's pretty obvious that you're not in the mood," Gianella said, "You're always excited when it comes to One Direction."

I stuck out my tongue at her and she chuckled.

Our attention went back to One Direction on Twitcam.

Gianella typed out a question on the keyboard to ask the boys. 'When are you guys coming here in New Zealand?' I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"When are you guys coming here in New Zealand," The blond one, Niall, said.

"Well, we are arriving in New Zealand in 2 days," Louis said, "Isn't that awesome?" He yelled.

"O.M.G. Keshia! Nella! They're coming here on Friday!" Gemma squealed and started a happy dance.

Gianella joined her and I stayed sitting where I was, stunned.

"Looks like Kesh has her 1D sense back," Gemma joked.

"Well, I-" I stuttered.

"It's okay Kesh, we know how you feel," Gianella said.

"No you don't," I murmured.

"I heard that!" Gianella stuck out her tongue and I copied her action.

I stood up from the chair and froze half way through and slumped back down, remembering something.

"Oh my gosh guys!" I exclaimed.

"What's up?" They both said in unison.

I jumped up and down, "We're going to the airport this Friday!"

They soon realized what I was talking about and joined my happy dance.

"I can't believe we're waiting for One Direction at the airport!" Gemma squealed. I stopped jumping and they also stopped. "What?" She asked.

"You guys forgot, didn't you?" I asked them, looking serious.

They both turned pale, "Forget what?" Gianella asked, feeling uncomfortable.

I let out a fake exasperated groan, "You guys forgot about my sister, didn't you?"

They both stuttered, not knowing what to say. I smirked at them.

"I'm so sorry, Kesh! It just slipped out of my mind!" Gemma apologized.

I chuckled, "It's okay, I forgot too anyway." They still don't look comfortable so I opened my arms to form a group hug, "Hug?" I asked.

They came up to me and hugged me and we giggled and went back to the computer screen where One Direction was saying their goodbyes.

After minutes passed, we sat down on Gem's bed, talking about what we're going to do on the holidays, while listening to songs that One Direction has sang off from YouTube.

When it came to parts that we loved, we sang our hearts out even though we weren't in tune. I have to admit, we all are good at singing but when it comes to singing our hearts out in front of each other, we couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 2

5 days later.. (Saturday)

"Hurry up, Gianella! Make sure you open the windows so it won't smell!" I joked.

We decided to have a sleepover today. My sister, Mariele, is coming home today from California, USA, so it'd also be a welcome home sort of thing for her.

I was now waiting in Gemma's yellow mini Cooper that she received from her parents when she had gotten her full license. Gemma is sitting in the driver's seat, fiddling with her cellphone while I'm sitting in the back seat, getting impatient yet excited to get to the airport.

Gianella finally stepped of the house and sat in the passenger's seat. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Kesh. I hope you noted the sarcasm in that sentence."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was simply saying the truth," I replied coolly.

I smirked as I heard her sigh. Knowing Nella, she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Careful Nella, your eyes might go crosseyed soon enough," I teased again.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"So, are you girlies finished with your comebacks?" Gemma asked, tapping the wheel with her fingers.

"Yep," Gianella and I said in unison, popping the 'p'.

"Then, let's get going!"

With that, Gemma started the car, and we were cruising along the streets.

It took us around 45 minutes to get to the airport and during that time, we sang along to the radio - occasionally getting a few honks from passing by cars, filled with college hunks - discussed our plans for the holidays, and the activities we would get up to when we picked up Mariele.

The airport wasn't as crowded as I had assumed. I would've thought there would be a horde of screaming girls, since One Direction was arriving today. Maybe the media didn't know when the boys would be arriving. Oh, well.

"I need to use the bathroom," Gemma said spoke up.

I nodded. Gemma started walking away when Gianella stopped her.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." She grabbed Gemma's hand.

"I hope you don't make the bathroom smell." I couldn't help but let that slip.

Gianella stuck her tongue out at me and I mirrored her actions.

"You guys are so childish," Gemma murmured, not meaning for us to hear it.

"Hey! I heard that you know!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"Very childish indeed," Gemma confirmed, with a nod of her head. I chuckled.

Gemma and Gianella left in search of the bathroom whislt I waited by the arrival doors, leaning on the metal bars that divided the waiting area and the sliding doors.

After several minutes of waiting, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, meaning I had received a message. I took my phone out, and glanced at the screen.

Hey Keish, we'll be walking around the airport. Nella and I got bored so, yeah, text us whenever you wish to leave.

-Gemz.

I rolled my eyes, txting back a reply.

Alright. I'll meet you at McDonalds. My sis might feel hungry.. As usual. I'll see you later!

-Keish.

Looking up, I saw that the doors had finally opened and revealed numerous numbers of people. Apparently two planes had just landed. I sighed, thinking that it would take a while for Mariele to be able to get out.

I spotted someone who looked familiar. She was a tall, tanned girl with dark wavy hair and dark brown eyes. Looks like it didn't take long after all.

"Mariele!" I squealed, getting weird facial expressions from people passing by. I quickly ran up to her and threw my arms over her shoulders, hugging her.

She laughed. "Hey there, shortie." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey! You are such a nice sister," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"I know right?" She said. "Come with me! I am starving. Starving I say, starving."

I chuckled. "You're always hungry, sis."

"Whatever," she mumbled.

My sister, Mariele Judy Marigomen, turn 18 years old last year in December. She's Filipino and is also my half sister as my Mom had an affair with her Dad. Her Dad happened to be my Mom's boss. Typical, isn't it?

We started walking towards McDonalds with her trolley of luggages in front of her. Correction: I was getting dragged by my sister towards McDonalds. Oh, how I missed her.

I spotted Nella and Gem sitting down at one of the booths, without any food in front of them.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked towards their table and hugged both Nella and Gemma and sat down opposite them. Mariele did the same thing and parked her trolley beside the table.

"Hey, you," Gem said to me. She focused her attention on Mariele. "How've you been?"

"I''ve been good. How are you guys?" Mariele asked.

"Good," Nella and Gem answered at the same time.

"Well, I'm hungry. Kesh and I will go and get your orders. What do you want?" Mariele asked.

Gem and Nella chose what they would like to eat and we went up to the counter. We paid for our meals, and waited patiently by the cash register.

We checked that our orders were correct when the server handed us the brown paper bags, and headed back to the booth satisfied. I sat in front of Gemma and beside Mariele and Mariele sat in front of Gianella.

Halfway through our meal, a loud voice boomed from the entrance of the fast food restaurant.

The room turned silent and there was an awkward atmosphere.

That is, until our group burst into a fit of giggles.

The guy that made a scene gave our group a glare and we ignored the guy by looking around the room, pretending that we were eating our meal to avoid his stare.

"That was just so ridiculous," Gemma said, as he finally stopped staring at us. That got us laughing again.

"Agreed," Mariele and Gianella said at the same time.

Gianella and Gemma suddenly had huge smiles on their faces. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around, looking up at someone I haven't seen in a while.

Jammee Aira Dumaguit is also one of my best friends. She is a Filipino and turned 17 on July. Her hair is straight and ends up below her shoulders. She has tanned skin and her hair is dyed brown with a few blonde streaks that suit her well.

She had visited Mariele, over at California, but I didn't expect her to be here! She didn't tell me anything.

I got out of my seat and swung my arms to hug her. "Jam! What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"Dude, are you saying that you're not happy to see me?" She joked.

"What? No! I'm just surprised that you're here!"

"Well that's the whole point! Surprise!" She squealed and hugged me again.

Mariele, Gianella and Gemma were not laughing and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Sis, you knew all along?" I asked my sister, Mariele.

"Yep," She said, popping the 'p'.

I groaned, "You guys are the best, ever."

Everyone chuckled and Jammee threw her luggages on Mariele's trolley and sat at the end of the booth. The booth was big enough for ten people, and it was shaped like a decagon. A pretty cool booth if you ask me.

"So, Mariele, Jam, do either of you have a boyfriend?" Gianella asked them.

They both shook their head.

Gemma gasped. Our heads turned to look at her.

"How can you not have a boyfriend?" She exclaimed.

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" I smirked at her.

Gemma suddenly turned quiet and we giggled.

5 boys suddenly put down a tray each, surprising us.

We looked at them and they looked all familiar but I couldn't tell as they were wearing sunglasses, beanies or a hoody put up.

I leaned over to the girls and they leaned over as well. "Guys, do you think that those guys look somehow familiar?" I whispered to them.

We all leaned back and they all nodded in agreement.

Our group went extremely silent as we sat down still, wondering who those boys were, until it clicked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After minutes of silents and gawking, one of the boys spoke to our group.

"Hello, ladies," The one wearing a black beanie and a green shirt said in a low British accent.

His voice stunned me, making me want to melt, " Hey," I said shakily.

He chuckled and smiled a smile that made me have butterflies in my stomach as his dimples were showing. "I'm Harry," He said and extended out a hand for me to shake.

I took a huge inhale. "I'm Keshia. It's nice to meet you, Harry," I said and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Keshia," He said and kissed the back if my hand. I blushed at his action and he smiled again. He turned his attention to the rest of the girls and waved his hand a little, "Hey, girls, I'm Harry."

"I'm Gemma."

"Mariele."

"Jammee."

"Gianella."

"It's nice to meet you all," Said Harry.

"Hey, I'm Liam," The one in the grey hoodie and black jeans said as he was looking at Gemma. Gemma blushed.

"Hey, I'm Jammee," She said and the girls introduced ourselves to Liam.

The guy in the yellow shirt and white skinny jeans spoke up, "Vas happenin'? I'm Zayn by the way."

"Hey, girls, I'm Louis," Said the guy wearing a white shirt and white skinny jeans. She looked at my sister, Mariele and wriggled his eyebrows. She blushed and looked away. Louis chuckled.

"Last but not the least, I'm Niall," said the one in the green shirt and white jeans. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jamjam blush. I chuckled and received weird stares. I shrugged.

Everyone got along and Louis would crack a joke every now and then and we'll laugh at it like there's no tomorrow.

"So how long are you guys staying here for?" Jammee asked the boys.

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know. Probably a month or so."

"That's a long time," Gemma exclaimed.

"You don't want us here?" Liam smirked and Gemma went red.

Everyone chuckled.

"Do you girls have a boyfriend?" Niall asked out of the blue.

We all shook our heads no and I noticed that all of the boys smiled, a heart-melting smile.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that these girls haven't jumped and tackled all of you," I said and they all turned to me. The girls turned red and the boys looked shocked.

"You know us?" Harry asked, his voice low.

I shrugged. "I'm a fan," I said, blushing.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"So are the other girls!" I defended.

The guys chuckled and the girls were all silent.

I notice Gianella look at her watch and she gasped. "Um, guys, maybe we should head home by now. We don't want our ticket costing a lot, do we?" She said uncertain.

We all sadly shook our heads no and started to pack our trays. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around and saw Harry. I looked at the rest of the gang and all the boys were holding a girl's arm.

"Um, can we exchange numbers?" Harry asked shyly.

I smiled, "Sure."

I gave my phone to Harry and he gave his phone to me. I did exactly the same thing to the other 4 boys and we hugged each other goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I checked my phone for any text messages, mentions on Twitter and Facebook messages and I received a couple of tweets from people.

Gemma was driving the car while Mariele was next to her. Then at the back seats, from left to right, it was Gianella, Jammee and then me.

I had a mention from Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry. Hold on, they already know our Twitter account? Stalker much.

Real_Liam_Payne: quichelaquiche , had an awesome time with you! Hope we make more memories together! x

I replied back to Liam.

quichelaquiche: Liam_Payne , I also had an awesome time with you. I sure hope so, too! Maybe I can hook you up with someone with the letter starting at G, then E.. ;)

I chuckled to myself and got confused faces from everyone and I shrugged.

The next tweet was from Zayn.

zaynmalik: GianellaaRose , IYBH , quichelaquiche , buble16618 , jammee_aira , hey girls! Had an awesome time with you all. Hope to see you soon! xx

I decided to tweet back to him and only to him.

quichelaquiche: zaynmalik , hey there! Me, too! So, how's Nella? ;)

I laughed even harder than before and got faces from everyone again.

"Guys, you know it's rude to stare, right?" I asked them in a 'duh' tone.

"And you know it's odd to laugh by yourself, right?" Mariele copied my tone.

'She made a good point' I thought. I stuck my tongue out to her and she saw it from the mirror and copied my action.

I continued on with the tweets. I went to Niall's tweet.

NiallOfficial: Hey quichelaquiche . We should hang out again. It'd be fun! xx

quichelaquiche: NiallOfficial it will be! I'll make sure I bring all of them including Jamjam. ;)

Louis_Tomlinson: quichelaquiche Carrots are the best and we should hang out more! Cucumber lover xD xx

quichelaquiche: Louis_Tomlinson , I never said I hated carrots! Yes we should. So what's with you and my sister huh?

And lastly, it was from Harry.

Harry_Styles : quichelaquiche , Hey pie. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with us again some time. I miss your company. xx

quichelaquiche: Harry_Styles , Hey Hazza. I'd love to and you're the most corniest guy I have ever met. I miss you too xx

I looked outside the window because I got bored. I had a lot of followers now as the group members of One Direction suddenly tweeted me.

I accidentally looked over at Jammee's text conversation with Niall.

"So what's up?" Louis texted.

"Nothing much. I'm just sitting in the car, you?" Jammee replied.

"Jammee and Niall sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I suddenly sang.

Jammee jumped up in surprise. "Ha-ha, dude. You're so funny," She rolled her eyes.

"Dude, that was epic!" Mariele exclaimed while holding a video camera on her hand.

"Um, sis, where did you get that video camera from?" I asked Mariele.

"In America," She said in a 'duh' tone.

I slapped my forehead, "That's not what I meant. What I meant was where did it come from?" I asked her again.

"Like I said, in America." She replied bluntly.

"You know what, never mind," I said as I gave up. Suddenly something snapped out of me. "Why didn't you get me one?" I exclaimed.

"Well, because i didn't get you one?" She replied rhetorically.

"You are such a nice sister," I scoffed.

"I know and I don't even try my best," She said in a happy voice.

Everyone laughed and a song suddenly started playing.

"Guys, it's Zayn!" Gianella said.

"Put it on speaker!" Gemma squealed and turned the radio volume down.

"Hello?" Gianella said.

"Hey, Gianella, it's me Zayn," Zayn said.

There was an awkward silence and everyone in the car and Liam suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, um, listen, I was wondering if you all wanted to come over to our place around 5:30?" He asked, "If that's not a bother, I mean."

Gianella looked at us and we all nodded. "Sure! We'd love to."

"Great! I'll text you the details. Bye!" Zayn said

"Bye!" And the phone went dead.

"We're going to a party!" All of us squealed!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was around 3 in the afternoon and my friends and I are at our school's, and my sister's old school, gymnasium where we have assembly as we are going to rehearse our songs for this coming assembly on Monday.

Everyone had an instrument in front of them. Jammee is on the drums, Gianella is on the electric guitar, Mariele is on bass, Gemma is on the keyboard and I was on vocals.

We have been here for around 1 and a half hours or so and we're trying our best to get things right but all we do is fool around which is not helping.

Luckily that it was the last week of school next week.

"Alright girls, you can go. Just leave the instruments where they are so that we don't need to arrange them on Monday," Miss Lee said.

"Bye, Miss Lee!" We all said.

"Bye girls," She replied.

We got into my sister's Rav 4 and we headed towards our home. It was a wild way home as someone's iPod is connected to the radio so we sang our hearts out and laughed until our stomach is aching.

When we reached our destination, everyone ran in the house, including me, and went towards their bag which is in the living room. I went into my room and got out some clothes for summer.

I got changed into a green singlet that had 3 buttons on the top middle, black denim shorts and my black gladiator sandals.

When I got out of my room, i saw my sister wearing a purple tank top and blue denim shorts with her flats.

"Are you ready, sis?" She asked me.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

We walked towards the others in the living room and saw Gemma first.

Gemma is wearing a blue Hollister top and the writing 'Hollister' is in green. She's wearing light brown shorts and white sandals.

"Gemma Bell, the Hollister lover," I joked.

"You're just jealous!" She said and stuck her tongue out and I did the same.

"Jammee! Hurry up!" Gianella yelled.

Gianella is wearing her glasses, a blue top with swirls on it and grey denim jeans and her white gladiator sandals.

"I'm coming!" Jammee yelled back. We heard loud running footsteps and a running Jammee. "Missed me?" She asked jokingly.

"No!" I squealed, faking it.

"Whatever," I heard her mumble.

Jammee is wearing a black singlet inside and a pink singlet outside with a black belt, denim shorts and black canvas shoes.

"So are we going to stand here or leave because it's half past 4 and we need to go to the city and that's an hour away, you know," Gianella said.

"Let's go!" Gemma said and dragged the people closest to her which was Jammee and I.

We took my sister's car, Toyota Rav4, that is more spacious than Gemma's Mini Cooper, of course.

When we got in the car, Gianella showed my sister the address if the boys and finally took off.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Jammee asked.

We shrugged. I hope it's something fun, though," I said.

"Totes, dude, totes," Jammee said.

It took us around 40 minutes to get to our destination due to traffic as it was usually the time when workers go home from their work.

We arrived and I was now looking at a huge house. It's doesn't even look like a house, it's more of a mansion. The house is painted in white and has a glass balcony, too. The house has got a pathway that will lead you towards the mini stairs, that will lead you to the oak French doors.

We were now standing in front of the French doors and everyone didn't really want to knock on the door so we just stood there looking like idiots, our hands fiddling with something we can find.

"Mariele, ring the doorbell," Gemma said.

"No! Why will I ring the doorbell?" Mariele asked.

"Um, because you're the oldest?" Gianella answered for Gemma.

"True, that!" Jammee exclaimed and gave Gianella a high five which Gianella took willingly.

"What? No! Keshia can ring the doorbell, right Keshia?" Mariele said and slowed down, deadly on the last few words.

I gulped, "Why will I ring the doorbell?"

"Well, because you're the youngest?" Mariele said, giving me the 'duh' tone.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You ring the door-"

"You know what, I think I'll ring the doorbell so you all stop arguing," Jammee said, clearly annoyed.

Jammee rang the doorbell and everyone, including me, started to look and feel nervous.

After quite a while, a blond boy opened the door and smiled at us. "Hey everyone!" Niall greeted us with a hug each. "Please, do come in!" He opened the door wider and let us in.

The house was very big and spacious. There were chandeliers that hang up above the ceiling and very large windows, letting the sunshine in and revealing the swimming pool outside the backyard.

In the living room, Zayn and Liam were playing PS3 on the flat screen t.v and paused it when they saw us come in.

"Hey!" They both greeted us and hugged each one of us.

"Hey," Us girls said while we were hugging them.

We sat down on the beige leather reclining couch and I sat down next to Gemma, she sat down next to Liam. On the other couch sat Niall, Jammee and Mariele. And finally on the love-seat is Gianella and Zayn. l looked around the room and Harry and Louis were nowhere at sight.

"Guys, where's Harry and Louis?" I asked the 3 boys.

"You miss Harry already?" Zayn smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish, Malik."

"They're both in Simon's office," Niall answered.

"Finally someone mature answered me!" I muttered, emphasizing on 'mature'.

"Hey!" They exclaimed.

"We're mature, you know," Liam said childishly.

I bursted out laughing, "Sure, whatever you say."

"Wait, you mean Simon Cowell is in this house?" Gemma exclaimed, looking shock. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked nervously and his her face on Liam's chest.

"You know you two make a cute couple, right?" Niall said out of nowhere.

Niall's compliment made Liam blush and made him bury his face on Gemma's hair, hiding his embarrassment.

I quickly made eye contact with Gianella and made a camera gesture using my fingers. Gianella quickly took out her camera and a flash made both Liam and Gemma jump out of their position. Gianella quickly hid her camera and tried to act normal. Everyone tried to not giggle.

Gemma and Liam looked confused at our behavior. "Did you just take a picture of us?" She asked.

"Maybe," The rest of us replied, trying not to giggle.

They both groaned and unexpectedly went back to the position they were on before and we heard whispers coming from them. Everyone chuckled. They, indeed, look good together.

Suddenly, my vision turned dark and my hand reluctantly went up to my eyes and I felt someone's hand, trying to cover my eyes, trying to 'surprise' me.


	6. Chapter 6

-Gemma's POV-

"You smell nice," I whispered into Liam's t-shirt, smiling.

I felt his lips curl on my hair into a grin, as he replied "You do too."

This satisfied me and I relaxed my head onto his shoulder to focus on the group as Harry entered the room, followed by a smirking Louis. Harry put a finger to his lips quickly before placing his hands over Keshia's eyes.

She jumped a little and we all giggled. Harry released his hands, "Hey Pie," he grinned charmingly.

"Harry!" Keshia turned and Harry opened up his arms to give her a hug, whispering something in her ear, making her blush. Louis sat down next to Mariele and hugged her.

After 'hello's' and chit-chat about New Zealand, the weather, and how good us girls were looking today, Louis turned to Liam. "L&P, Simon and Steve wanna see you next."

I smiled at Liam's nickname, and Louis winked at me, obviously proud of his creativity and knowledge of Kiwi Soft Drinks.

Mariele moved over to make room for Louis. "Steve?"

"Our manager," Louis replied, and the expression on his face was enough to give us the impression he didn't like him very much.

"Why does he want to see you?" I asked Liam as got up. He exchanged a look with the others and shrugged.

"Promotional X-Factor stuff," He said before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Jammee asked.

"Stuff." Zayn said before the others could answer.

Harry's mother, Anne, walked into the room. "Boys, I'm just -" she looked around the room and particularly at the way Harry had his arm around Keshia's waist. "Oh, hi, girls. I'm Anne." She smiled and then turned to Harry. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay? Sorry that I have to rush off, but I'll make sure I get to properly meet you all later."

"I...," Niall began loudly, about half an hour later.

Zayn and Gianella, sitting way closer than they were before, turned to face Niall, each of them grinning - especially Zayn, looking fit to burst with happiness. I wondered what they had been talking about. Jammee caught my eye and I gestured with my head to the cuteness happening over on the love seat. She opened her mouth, smiling.

"...Am hungry." Niall finished.

Harry grinned. "You always are." Louis and Zayn nodded in agreement.

"Actually I'm hungry too," Jammee said, standing up to stretch, using Niall's hand for balance.

After much debate about what we should eat and where to go - Niall only wanted Nandos, Zayn wanted Italian, Harry wanted Mexican and Louis, in all seriousness, wanted to try 'escargot'. He was shocked as Mariele had to remind him that he was in New Zealand, not France.

Niall also stood up and went into the massive kitchen, which was kind of open plan with the living room. We could hear him opening and closing drawers, checking the fridge until he returned with a bag of Doritos, already eating them. He offered them round to the group.

"Did you not find anything?" Jammee asked, taking a few out of the bag.

Louis snatched the bag out of Niall's hands and let several chips slide out into his mouth, before passing it onto Mariele and then Zayn. "Nah, the only things we have are things you have to cook." Niall shuddered at the last word.

"Cook?" Gianella asked, "Like..?"

"Baking stuff," Harry said. "Liam and Zayn," he shot a look at Zayn, "Were meant to have gone to get us some proper food."

Zayn opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when Liam and Simon walked into the room.

All the girls eyes widened, especially mine. I was in the same room as Simon Cowell. Simon Cowell. Simon Cowell! And he was looking at me strangely.

"Simon!" The boys all greeted him. It was clear that they all somewhat looked up to him. He was after all, one of people how brought them all together as a band.

"Hello boys," Simon said taking his eyes off me for a second, to smile at everyone else. "Already met some girls, I see."

They all laughed. "This is Gemma," Liam walked over to me.

"Hi," I said, standing up, thinking I should shake his hand or something.

Simon nodded, "Gemma." He then turned to Keshia, totally brushing me off. I looked at Mariele and Jammee, who had also stood up now. They both had a mixture of awe and confusion on their faces. So they had noticed it too.

Keshia introduced herself to Simon and he smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Keshia."

The rest of the girls introduced themselves and Simon all acknowledged them individually. I noticed he did look at me at the corner of his eye. Self-consciously I smoothed my hair down and did the same to my t-shirt.

Simon checked his watch. "It's getting late. Have you guys sorted out dinner? I'm going to go back to my hotel."

"Finally!" Niall cheered. "Dinner! I am starving." Ironically, he said that at the same time as he put more chips into his mouth.

"I can see," Simon said. "Well, I've got to dash. Maybe Steve can get you all food or something."

After scrolling through something on his phone he looked up again. "It was nice meeting you girls."

I thought I would try again: "We're all so excited to meet you, Mr. Cowell." But no luck. He gave me a strange look, nodded and left.

When I was sure he was out of the house and I frowned. "Okay, did you guys see that? Simon Cowell already hates me and I don't know what I've done."

"That was really weird," Gianella agreed stepping forward, away from Zayn to see if I was okay.

"It was," Harry said. "But he is Simon Cowell."

Liam nodded. "He doesn't hate you! I don't know why he did that though."

They guys all reassured me that it was just Simon being Simon, but I didn't think so. I could picture myself saying to my parents: 'Guess what? I just met Simon Cowell and I think he's going to get a restraining order against me.' Trying to brush it off, I took Liam's hand and turned to Niall.

"Wanna go get some food?"

Niall's face brightened up and we all laughed. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Actually," Harry said, "My and my little pie over here," - Keshia blushed at the nickname - "Were thinking that since it's getting late, you could all stay here."

"Think you'll get lucky, curly boy?" Louis said, but he sounded as though he like the idea.

Harry ignored this. "We'll go get your stuff and get food along the way."

"Sounds good," Zayn nodded, gently brushing Gianella's hair off her face.

"Yeah, only thing is - you just got your license," Louis pointed out. "I think One Direction has had enough trouble with overseas police officers."

"Louis, would you like to drive?" Harry asked patiently.

Louis clapped his hands and turned to Mariele. "Keys, babe. We're taking your car."

"So you're all fine with it?" Keshia asked us girls.

We all nodded. "Totally," Jammee said. "We were staying the night at your house anyway, so everything's pretty much arranged."

"Exactly." Gianella and I said at the same time, before sharing an 'eee!' moment.

"Well then, let's go!" Louis said, practically running through the door.

Someone's eager, I thought and told them all to drive safely. Harry and Keish were going to get our stuff and Louis and Mariele were going to get dinner. When they all left, the six of us were left standing there.

"Let's bake cookies!" Gianella suddenly said and her suggestion was met with nods from all of us.

(A/N: Credits to Gemma (: Thanks, Gemmabear! :D)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-No one's POV-

"Stop changing the radio station, Mariele!" Keshia whined, leaning over to change it back to 88.6FM, her favorite station.

Mariele swatted her sister out the way. "No! If I hear one more rap song, I will scream."

"Ladies, ladies, I am trying to drive here!" Louis turned a corner. "Is this the right road?"

"Yeah, turn left at the top," Keshia said, rolling the window down. "That road."

"These streets look so similar to where I live, eh Louis?" Harry said.

"Ah!" Louis nodded, looking at Harry through the rear-view mirror. "So that's why I feel like I've been here before."

They pulled up the driveway and Harry got out, opening the door for Keshia on the other side.

"What a gentleman, Harry," Mariele commented, happy for her sister. "Do you think pizza will be okay?" she asked, referring to dinner.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "We'll eat anything." He turned to Keshia. "I'll help you carry the bags."

It wasn't until Mariele and Louis left that Keshia realized she didn't have a key.

"Shoot! This has never happened before! I always have my key." Keshia dug through her bag.

"Calm down, Pie." Harry took Keshia's bag. "I am always getting myself into these situations. Does Mariele have a key?"

Keshia thought for a minute. "I don't actually know. I'll call her."

-Gemma's POV-

Jammee and I ran around the kitchen and into the living room, being chased by Liam and Niall who had flour smeared all over their faces.

Jammee squealed as Niall got her and pulled her into a hug, getting Jammee's hair all flour-y.

"Ha Jamez!" I laughed, a second before Liam snuck up and did the same the to me.

"You girls are such babies," Niall said, letting Jammee free.

"You're the baby." Jammee stuck her tongue out playfully, fluffing her hair to get rid of some of the flour.

"You guys are so noisy. Out the kitchen please," Gianella grinned, half joking, half serious. In her hand she held a spoon and pointed it towards Liam.

Liam made a weird noise. "I'm out," He said quickly, dashing out the door and making us all laugh.

"Wow, he's actually scared of spoons." Jammee commented.

"Mm." Niall grabbed the spoon used for sugar and tasted some of the mixture, earning a dirty look from Gianella. "That is good," he said, which softened her up a little. "Liam's such a girl when it comes to those."

"Excuse me?" Jammee asked.

Niall laughed, "Sorry lass," and helped her get the flour out of her hair.

"I am not!" We heard Liam shout from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and went out to get him, dragging him back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Nella," Zayn said, sneakily putting his finger into the mixture.

Gianella turned around, "Yeah?".

Zayn pressed his finger to Gianella's nose, "Yum," he grinned cheekily.

Jammee and I exchanged a look and grinned. Gianella saw it and blushed.

"Looks like the first batch are read!" Changing the subject she opened the oven and the aroma of chocolate chip cookies instantly filled the room. "Who wants a cookie?"

-No one's POV-

Keshia had been in a lot of awkward situations. And this one was definitely going to make it in to her 'Top 10'. Mariele and Louis both weren't picking up their phones, and the key was still no where to be found - hence Harry on the other side of the fence whilst she tried climbing over. She had no idea how Harry had gotten over it so quickly. Keshia kept losing her balance and stepping off the wooden fence.

"It's okay, Pie." Harry grinned, trying to keep a straight face. "You'll get over eventually."

Keshia frowned. "While I appreciate your encouragement, Haz, it's not helping."

"Okay," Harry laughed, "Just take my hand and i'll pull you over. Don't let go."

Keshia climbed up again and took his hand when she reached the top. With his support, she was able to get over without any difficulty.

When her feet were planted firmly on the ground, Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close. "See? You did it."

Keshia laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Harry replied, "Let's go get those bags before your neighbours call the police."

Mariele was glad Louis had suggested they wait for their food in her car, because she was sure the other people in Dominoes would think she was on something. Louis was so sweet and had been making her laugh non-stop. He'd even managed to charm the sour faced girl, who took their ridiculously large pizza order. The guys could each eat about one pizza, so could Jammee, which meant getting three extra pizza's just in case. On top of that, they had to get soft drinks and as Louis had insisted after Mariele admited it to be her favorite vegetable, carrots. This had cracked him up, but she had no clue why.

"Oh my gosh," Mariele said, finally catching her breath. "You are too funny!"

Louis wasn't just funny - he really took the time to talk and get to know her, something that Mariele didn't think was possible for a guy to accomplish in just a few days. Her ex-boyfriend had taken months before he really got to know Mariele, and by then it was too late.

Louis smiled. "I'm just being me." Mariele returned the smile and he added, "Your eyes light up when you're happy, you know that? It was the first thing I noticed about you."

Mariele blushed and Louis leaned forward to stroke her cheek. There was a pause, and neither could deny the strong connection between them.

Mariele hadn't really known who One Direction was - they were just a boyband that her sister and friends liked. Mariele had watched the few youtube clips Keshia had forced her to, but that was it. Right now, she was glad she wasn't obsessed with the band, or it would have made what she was going to do next super awkward.

"I don't normally kiss a guy who I haven't even gone out with, but," Mariele's smile grew wider as Louis leaned in closer. "You seem like an exception."


	8. Chapter 8

-Keshia's POV-

Harry and I have gathered all of the girls' and my luggage on the side walk, in front of my family's house. We got out of the house as my family always (and unbeknownst to me) secretly hide a key around the bushes in case a situation like this happens.

"What is taking them so long? It's dark and I don't like the dark," I grumbled.

Harry and I are still waiting for Mariele and Louis to come and fetch us but it has been ages and they still aren't here.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and inhaled his scent through my nostrils.

"Maybe we can do something while we wait," He suggested.

I turned around to face him. Harry wriggled his eyebrows and smiled seductively. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and somehow, our faces were centimeters apart.

"I have to be honest, I like you," He breathed out, "A lot."

I was about the speak but the next thing I knew, our lips were touching.

-Gianella's POV-

"Who wants a cookie?" I asked everyone, holding a tray full of chocolate chip cookies.

"I do!" Everyone yelled and suddenly people burst in through the kitchen door, towards me.

"Someone's hungry," I commented.

"Sorry," Zayn said with a shy smile.

I smiled at him, "It's fine. You guys must be hungry, anyway."

He nodded and took a bite out from the cookie. "Oh wow! This is so good!" He exclaimed and he took another bite.

I felt relief as I thought it would've been horrible. "I'm glad you like it."

I looked around the room and noticed that we were the only people in the kitchen. While I wondered where everyone had disappearing to, I heard loud cheering come from the living room. I chuckled silently.

I put away the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and got startled when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. The person suddenly started kissing my neck so I turned around and looked who this person was before it got way too far.

"Zayn!" I shrieked.

"Hey, baby girl," He smiled and wrapped his arms around me for an embrace. I also wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you still doing here?" I curiously asked him.

"Maybe we should take a walk outside?" He suggested.

I nodded, "Sure."

"So, Zayn, what's up?" I asked him

Zayn and I are now seated on the roof top, under the bright, shining stars and moon.

"I just wanted to show someone how, even though I've only known her for a while, she is the most important girl I have ever met," He replied,

My heart dropped and I couldn't find words to what he just said. "Oh."

Zayn lifted my chin to look up at him in the eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked away. "Nothing," I lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said.

"Zayn-"

I was cut off as Zayn brought his lips towards mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We pulled away and he whispered, "This is my perfect kiss scene with a girl. On a rooftop and under the stars."

I was surprised by this, "Why?"

"It's because I want to tell that girl that she's more beautiful than the stars," He replied deeply. "And Gianella, you are beyond beautiful than the stars."

-Jammee's POV-

"I am so hungry!" Niall whined.

Niall and I are seated in the living room, watching Jersey Shore reruns.

"Aw, cheer up. They'll be here soon and besides, you just ate a couple of cookies that Nella baked," I replied, making circles on his hand.

"I'm a growing boy!" He whined jokingly.

I chuckled, "Indeed you are. How old are you again, 6?"

"Actually, too old for you," He winked.

I blushed at his comment so I turned my face around to look at something else but he gently grabbed my chin to make me face him.

"You know since the first time I met you I got hooked by you," He admitted sheepishly.

"To be honest, me too," I said truthfully.

"Well, I," Niall hesitated.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. My hands snaked around his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

-Gemma's POV-

Liam and I are now in his room, on his bed while I'm sitting on his lap.

"You, Liam Payne, better not tell anyone about it," I told him seriously.

He grinned, "Of course I won't."

"Good because if you did, you are so dead," I jokingly threatened.

He rolled his eyes and continued to kiss me. "I missed you so, so much, Gemma," He murmured, hugging me tight.

"I missed you, too, L&P."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Keshia's POV-

I stared into Harry's eyes. "What was that for?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "I couldn't help myself."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You couldn't help yourself?"

He nodded, "Well, you ARE irresistible."

I chuckled, "Whatever, Hazza."

"Whatever, Keshia," He copied the tone of my voice.

"What is taking them so long?" I whined.

"I don't know!" He mocked me.

I slapped him behind his head and he laughed like there was no tomorrow.

-Mariele's POV-

Louis and I are now singing along to Lady Antebellum's 'Need You Now' on one of the radio stations while Louis drives my car. Its quite funny how we are not even singing properly and our voices are cracking all the time.

I looked out the window, at passing houses. "I bet Harry and Keshia are going nuts right now," I said.

Louis chuckled, "Knowing Harry with a girl, they'll be doing something else."

I glared at him, "You do know that that 'girl' is my sister, right?"

He shrugged, "Yes but they're old enough to do things," He emphasized on 'do'.

I sighed, "You're right. I do need to stop being an overprotective sister and being a pain in the ass, too."

He chuckled, "I didn't say anything about the arse part, you know."

I shrugged. We drove to my family's house in silence and only the music could be heard.

We stopped in front of the house and saw two people sitting on the grass. Harry and Keshia. Keshia had her head rested on Harry's shoulder and Harry had his head rested on top of Keshia's head. By the looks of it, they appeared to both be sleeping.

I smirked, "Let's take a picture, shall we?"

Louis smiled evilly, "Sure, why not? And maybe we can post it online or something."

I gasped, "Louis! You are brilliant!" I threw my arms around his neck for a hug which he returned.

I grabbed my video camera from my bag and switched it to camera mode. After taking a picture of the two love birds, I grinned.

"Keshia's going to hate me for this but," I said, " Oh well."

"Well, they shouldn't do that in public, anyway," Louis said then grinned evilly, "Let's honk!"

I gasped. He gave me the 'what' look. "That is the most evilest idea I have ever heard!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, unsure.

"It's obviously a good thing, duh!"

Louis shrugged and honked the car, waking up Harry and Keshia. Louis and I grabbed onto our stomachs which ached from hysterical laughter.

We both received dirty looks from Harry and Keshia as they came up to us.

-Keshia's POV-

I nodded, agreeing on his plan. I followed Harry's actions, I came up to the door and opened it where Mariele sat down and smacked the back of her head playfully. Harry did exactly the same to Louis.

Harry and I quickly ran away from them and hid behind the luggage. I heard groaning from both of them and I laughed hysterically, clutching onto my stomach.

"We should probably put the luggage in the car now," Harry suggested.

I nodded.

-Jammee's POV-

Everyone, Niall, Zayn, Gianella, Liam and Gemma, are now in the living room, watching the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

While watching the movie, I was cuddled up with Niall on one of the couches, taking the love-seat. In the other couch Gianella and Zayn sat holding hands and Gemma and Liam, watching the movie far from each other. 'Why aren't they together?' I wondered.

Someone suddenly came in the room. "Hello, everyone," a female lady said in a British accent, Anne.

"Hello, Anne," Niall greeted Harry's mother.

"Hello," The rest of us greeted her.

"Where are Harry and Lou?" She asked us.

"They're with Keshia and Mariele getting the girl's luggages," Zayn answered.

Anne made an 'o' with her mouth. "Well, I'm beat so I'll see you guys tomorrow," She said, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," We all replied.

"What is taking them so long?" Gemma whined.

I shrugged, "Maybe they're having too much 'fun'" I said, with air quotes on 'fun'.

I suddenly heard someone's tummy growl and turned to Niall.

He blushed, "What? As I said, I'm a growing boy," He joked.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You are so cute, you know," I whispered.

He smirked, "I know."

-Gianella's POV-

Zayn suddenly brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I blushed and looked away from him.

"You are so cute, you know," He whispered in my hair.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself," I joked.

He chuckled and hugged me while he buried his head on my hair.

I suddenly heard a car engine outside and thanked God that they were finally back.

The door burst open and Louis and Mariele came into the living room.

"Who missed me?" Louis yelled. No one answered him so he asked again louder, "Who missed me?"

"I'm trying to watch a movie here!" Niall yelled then grabbed the remote and paused it. People groaned and glared at Louis for ruining our movie time just as we were getting into it.

He shrugged, "Well, who missed me?"

Zayn threw a throw pillow at him and Louis dodged it. Louis threw the pillow back to Zayn, harder than Zayn's throw and landed flat on Zayn's face.

Everyone laughed and I gasped. "Are you alright?" I asked him

He groaned, "Yeah, thanks for asking."

I caressed his cheek and kissed it, receiving 'awws' from the girls and a mocking 'aww' from Louis. I glared at him and looked back at Zayn's beautiful face.

"Who missed me?" Louis asked again.

"Shut up!" Niall yelled.

"Louis is so dramatic," I muttered unexpectedly. I hope no one heard.

Zayn chuckled, "He's just being Louis."

I shrugged. From what I have heard, Louis does not want to be mature so he stays immature every chance he gets.

"So, let's get back to watching the movie," I said to everyone and Niall pressed play.

-Gemma's POV-

I still can't believe that Liam is here, I haven't seen him in years.

Liam and I used to be best friends when I was 9 while I was living in England for a year and a half. We both liked each other and we were inseparable. Of course, I had to move back to my hometown, New Zealand.

I suddenly heard 2 familiar voices complaining about something outside of the house. I stood up and looked through the window to see Keshia and Harry trying to bring all the luggage into the house.

"Er, guys, I think some people may need help," I called out to the others.

7 pairs of eyes turned to look at me and I turned red. "Who?" They all asked, at the same time.

I pointed out the window and the 4 boys went to look at what was happening outside.

All the luggage was inside now but Keshia kept on whining about how the 4 boys didn't help her and Harry started complaining too.

I chuckled at how childish they were.

-Keshia's POV-

Everyone was now in the living room and sleeping bags were scattered on the ground. Once the lights were off, I got into my sleeping bag and made myself comfortable.

The sleeping bags were in 2 rows - I was on the end then Harry, Louis and Mariele and on the other row - Gemma, Liam, Zayn, Gianella, Jammee and Niall.

"Goodnight, everyone," I murmured sleepily.

"'Night," They all replied.

I felt someone kiss my cheek then my lips. "Goodnight, love," Harry whispered.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. "Goodnight."

-Simon's POV-

I was now in my hotel room, lying down on the bed with my iPhone 4 in my ear.

"I can't tell her who I am! She won't accept me!" I whispered yelled at him.

"You do know you have to tell her sooner or later, right?" He said.

I sighed, "You're right, I'll tell her as soon as possible."

"Okay, I hope she accepts who you are," He said

"I hope so, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (:

-Monday-

-Keshia's POV-

"I had so much fun over the weekend!" I squealed.

The girls and I were now sitting down on one of the benches at the school grounds, waiting patiently for the bell to ring as we had our performance shortly.

"I had so much fun, too! It sucks how it may never happen again," Gemma said sadly.

"Well, I hope we do see them again," Jammee said.

"I hope we see them again sooner," I said, emphasizing on 'sooner'.

"True," Jammee shrugged.

The bell went and we made our way towards the gymnasium, where the assembly was held.

We entered the gymnasium and since our school is a Catholic school for girls, the chatter and laughters were booming from the corners of the gymnasium. The musical instruments were set up in the middle of the stage.

Our school has to wear a uniform since it's a Christian school but the girls and I are wearing black shorts and various colors of the same tee shirt from Hollister as Gemma picked out our clothing.

The deputy principal went up to the microphone and the chatter stopped.

"Good morning girls," Ms.. Hill said to the microphone.

"Good morning Ms.. Hill."

"Today we have a special assembly as our girls and our former students are going to be performing for us and after them, a band that is visiting our country is going to be performing for us as well," She said.

Wait, a band is performing after us? How come Miss Lee didn't tell us about this?

The crowd began murmuring until Ms. Hill cleared her throat and the chatter stopped.

Miss Lee came up to us and shook her head. "Girls, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this. I couldn't-" Miss Lee said but she was cut off by Mariele.

"It's fine but who's the band that will be performing?" Mariele asked her.

Miss Lee shook her head, "I can't tell anyone but Keshia," She said, "You are going to sing 'Need You Now' with a boy."

My eyes grew wider. "A guy?" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Um, yes. I know that you've been practicing the song with your sister but you're still going to sing your parts," She replied.

I nodded but still felt nervous. "Does this band know who we are?" I asked her.

She furrowed her eyebrows before she spoke, "I think so."

I couldn't speak. If I mucked up - not only did that mean embarrassing myself in front of hundreds of girls but in front of a guy too! And what if they thought I sucked?

I began to hyperventilate and someone turned me around the face them.

"You're going to be okay," Gianella said.

"Thanks, Nella but I don't think I'll do fine," I said.

"Hey!" Gemma exclaimed, "You'll do great. At practices you were amazing."

"Thanks, Gemma," I smiled at her. "Thanks guys," I said and we had a quick group hug.

"So please give a round of applause to Keshia, Gianella, Mariele, Gemma and Jammee!" Ms. Hill said and I took several deep breaths to try to remain calm.

I was now in front of the microphone and everyone else stood or sat with their instrument in front of them.

I cleared my throat. "Good morning everyone,"

"Good morning," Some people from the crowd said.

"Well, we're going to play you 2 songs plus another one because I will be doing a duet with someone from the band. The first song we're going to play is 'California King Bed' by Rihanna then 'I Do Not Hook Up' by Kelly Clarkson then lastly, 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. Please do enjoy," I said and the guitar tune started for 'California King Bed'.

I had to take more deep breaths but I got through the song perfectly.

Jammee then started 'I Do Not Hook Up' by Kelly Clarkson and I got through the whole song easily as I was now warmed up. I didn't struggle on the high notes like I used to do as I felt very welcomed by the crowd.

The song finished. Miss Lee suddenly came up and I moved from the microphone to the side.

"Please give the girls another round of applause!" She said and loud claps from the crowd boomed in my ears. "Please welcome One Direction!" She said and the 5 boys came in as well as Simon. Miss Lee went back to her spot at the bottom of the bleachers.

I froze. Suddenly, I felt someone hug me, carry me then spin me where I had been standing.

"Hello, Pie," Harry said.

"Hazza! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He chuckled then the 4 beats from the drums started, signalling the beginning of the first verse. I can't believe I'm going to be singing with Harry Styles! Snapping out of my thoughts, I began to sing.

The song went perfectly - way better than I thought it would. I came up to Harry, hugged him and he did the same too. I looked at the girls who they were talking to the guys but then saw me looking at them. They all came up to Harry and I to form a huge group hug.

The guys took over instruments and we took that as our cue to leave the stage and enjoy the boys' performance. We sat down on the floor like everyone else but in the middle, which had been specially reserved for us.

They sang 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia and they received a huge round of applause and screams from the crowd. We joined them and screamed like crazy fan girls, which we were, and they laughed at us.

Their next song was 'What Makes You Beautiful' which made everyone, and I do mean everyone, crazy. From the corner of my eye I saw a close friend of mine, Alessandra, scream her head off.

When they were singing, I noticed the guys were looking directly at us and smile. I smiled at Harry who was looking at me and grinned.

The song ended and the boys ran up to us and formed a group hug again.

Simon then came up to the microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone in this gymnasium for being so welcoming," He said.

-Gemma's POV-

"Can Gemma Bell please come up here, please," Simon said.

I froze. Why would Simon want me up there?

I felt someone nudge me. "Gemma, Simon called you up the stage," Mariele whispered in my ear.

I stood up and looked over at Liam who was smiling reassuringly.

I went to Simon and he suddenly hugged me. I heard gasps from my friends and I know I gasped myself, too.

"Gemma," He said, still speaking on the microphone, "I am sincerely sorry for leaving you and your mother."

I heard people gasp but I wasn't sure if I heard right. What?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked him.

"Gemma," He paused, "I am your father."

Wait -

"You're my Dad?" I exclaimed a little too loud but hey, this was big news for me.

He looked uncomfortable, "Yes."

"B-but ho-how?" I stuttered.

He exasperatedly sighed, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have left your mum. I'm so sorry," A tear suddenly escaped from his eyes.

I gasped, "It's okay. I think I understand." I came closer, hugged him and then out of nowhere, tears began to fall.

I heard 'awws' from the crowd and then I felt arms around me. The whole gang was now giving us a hug, even the boys.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (:

-Gemma's POV-

The boys, girls and I are now in the boy's house, partying, while my Dad's in his office talking on the phone to someone abroad.

All of us are crazily dancing - or shall I say jumping whilst wildly throwing our arms up in the air - to LMFAO's song "Party Rock Anthem". What are we celebrating? No idea.

When the music ended, we all fell on to the closest couch, breathing heavily.

There was an awkward silence and everyone burst out laughing.

"So, Gemma," Louis spoke up, "How does it feel like to be Simon Cowell's daughter?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, at first I was shocked as everyone else but since I only found out today well, I don't know. I guess you can say it's really weird since," I paused and leaned in closer to them so they could only hear. They leaned in closer, too, "I hated him in the X-Factor."

Everyone burst out laughing again but suddenly became quiet when someone stood behind me. I turned around to see Sim - Dad standing with a smile on his face.

"Guess what guys and er, girls," Dad said, scratching the back of his neck.

Everyone giggled.

"Well you tell me because I am not guessing," I said and smirked at Keshia. Keshia's facial expression was priceless!

"Hey, that's MY line!" She whined, emphasizing on 'my'.

The boys and my Dad raised their eyebrows, not understanding our conversation.

"Well," Jammee started to explain, "Keshia always says that line when someone asks 'guess what'."

The boys' mouths turned into an 'o' and us girls chuckled.

"So, what's the good news?" Liam asked, changing the subject.

"Guess who's going on tour?" Dad said excitedly.

The boys stood up with shocked expressions. There have been a lot of shocked faces today - a day full a surprises, I guess. I mentally chuckled.

"You are not kidding, right, right, right?" Louis asked and held Mariele's hand. Aww, cute!

"I'm not joking. Your New Zealand trip has been cut short. We're leaving in 2 days time," Dad said.

'We're leaving in 2 days time' kept replaying in my head. My heart fell. I'm going to lose Liam again - and my Dad.

I put on a fake smile, "Oh, that's great news. I'll miss all of you." I felt someone's gaze on me and turned to look at Liam, smiling sadly. "Can I please be excused?" I asked Dad and he nodded.

I went to the bathroom near the kitchen and washed my face. I can't believe I'm losing Liam again. I cannot lose him. It's too much for me. I shouldn't have moved back to New Zealand. If I hadn't, I could still be with Liam.

When I thought I'd calmed down, I walked out of the toilet and went back to the living room. The lights were off and the only source of light was from the television. The movie 'The Hangover Part II' was on. I sat down on the couch next to Liam and rested my head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe we should tell them," I said in a whisper that he would be able to here.

He moved me and now I was looking at him. "Tell them what exactly?" He asked.

"Tell them about us," I said.

"Whatever your decision is remember that I will always be here for you," He said then kissed my forehead.

We went back to our sitting position and watched the rest of the movie. We had our laughs and Louis would make a joke about the movie which made us clutch onto our stomachs.

The movie ended and someone turned the lights back on. I stood up, stretched, and noticed that everyone else did the same.

I eyed Liam and he nodded at me. "Guys, I need to tell you something important," I said and sat down next to Liam. Liam grabbed my hand gently and entwined our fingers.

Mariele gasped, "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

I gave her a 'what on earth are you talking about' look and she blushed. Everyone chuckled and Louis wrapped an arm around her which made her blush even more.

"Please continue saying what you were going to say before Mariele ruined it," Gianella said.

Mariele then stuck her tongue out to Gianella and she did the same.

I rolled my eyes at how childish they were, "Well as I was saying, Liam and I are - "

"Dating?" Mariele exclaimed.

"Dude - dudette, stop interrupting!" Niall exclaimed.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

Everyone once again chuckled.

"ANYWAY, before I left England I already knew Liam," I said.

"You did?" Jammee asked, surprised.

'Today really is full of surprises, huh?' I thought.

I shrugged, "Yeah. But of course I had to leave England when I was little, but I never did forget about Liam."

"So, Gemmabear, how did you two get so close then?" Keshia asked. Keshia was the only one who could call me that.

"Well," I paused, "I've been having a secret visit to England every now and then."

The girls gasped.

"Gemmabear, why didn't you tell me?" Keshia exclaimed.

"Yes, Gemmabear, why didn't you tell me?" Harry mocked Keshia and rolled his eyes.

"Hazza, I'm the only one who can call Gemma that!" Keshia said. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead by now.

"Fine, whatever," Harry grumbled.

Everyone laughed. "Dude, you just lost to a girl!" Zayn boomed.

Harry blushed and Keshia kissed his cheek which made him blush even more.

"Anyway, back to the topic," I said, changing the subject, "I didn't tell you girls because I knew how you would've reacted."

The girls made an 'o' with their mouths.

Niall raised an eyebrow, "What would've their reactions be?"

Jammee then elbowed Niall lightly and I chuckled.

Dad then came into the room and I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you so, so much."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me confused.

I stopped hugging him. "You're leaving me again," I said and a tear escaped my eye.

"Aw, come here," He said and pulled me into another hug. "I have great news though."

I let go and faced him again. "Great news?"

His mouth turned into a huge grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (:

-Gemma's POV-

I looked at my Dad, confused, "Great news?"

"Who wants to know what this 'great news' is?" Dad teased.

There were a lot of 'ooh me's' from everyone, including yours truly, and we all automatically raised our hands up like we were eager to answer a question in class.

"Well, obviously everybody wants to know," I heard Dad say flatly in a teasing way.

I rolled my eyes and Louis saw. He glared at me and I returned his glare. I turned away, not wanting to have a start up a glaring competition at the moment until I found out about the 'great news'.

I turned to look at my Dad who is stood with his back to the television, blocking our view. Most likely on purpose.

"So, Dad, what's the 'great news'?" I asked him once more.

"Guess," He smirked. What is up with this guy? It's kinda annoying how he's teasing us right now - at an inappropriate time.

"You tell us, I'm not guessing," I heard Keshia mumble.

I ignored her, "Why can't you tell us?" I whined.

"Because it's fun teasing you all," He faked gasped.

I heard someone scoff, "Yeah right, Uncle Simon." That was Louis.

"Like we don't know that already," Mariele, too, scoffed at the same time as Louis.

Everyone looked at Mariele weirdly.

"What?" She asked.

Jammee and Liam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh my gelatin did I just say that out loud?" She asked us, panicking.

"Gelatin?" Zayn asked her confused.

"Oh my goodness, I am hungry," Niall whined.

"Dude, you're always hungry," Harry and Liam stated.

Niall shrugged, "True but I'm just saying the truth."

I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me. I turned to look back at Dad. "Dad, seriously, what's the 'good news' that you've been teasing us about?" I asked him, returning to the topic.

It took him a few seconds to reply but then he finally sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you all now and ruin the surprise."

"Surprise, huh?" I asked him.

He shrugged then grinned. "Guess who's going to London?" He attempted to squeal like a girl but failed.

I laughed and so did everyone but we stopped abruptly, realizing what he just said.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed and stood up from their seats.

Dad clutched onto his stomach and laughed hysterically, "The looks on your faces! Priceless!"

"Um, what do you mean 'guess who's going to London'" Gianella asked nervously.

He sighed, clearly not wanting to explain himself. "Well, the five of you girls will be coming with One Direction to London."

"Really?" The girls and I squealed, "But I - "

"Don't worry ladies, your parents have agreed to let you all go," Dad said.

"Really?" The girls and I asked unsure.

"Yes, really. Now you all will be leaving in 2 days with the boys and we don't know how long you all will be staying but hopefully you all can stay longer than needed," Dad said, "If that's okay."

We all nodded then sat in an awkward silence. Dad came up to me and hugged me. "I will be going back to my hotel room. See you in 2 days. Your mum has got everything that you need, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Dad." I said. He kissed my forehead and left through the door.

I turned around the face everyone with wide smiles on their faces.

"OH MY GOSH WE ARE GOING TO LONDON!" The girls and I squealed and jumped up and down from glee.

I heard chuckles from behind us and I glared at the boys. I especially glared at Liam playfully. Then I went up to him, kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist. A flash of light made us break away from our position and spot Mariele with a camera in her hands.

"Mariele," I said threateningly. She gulped. "Did you just take a picture of Liam and I," I asked her slowly, "Hugging?"

She quickly shook her head no then ran behind Louis' back for 'protection'.

I chuckled then quickly shook it off, not wanting to chase her around the living room. I went back to Liam and hugged him. He's so cuddly - my human teddybear but better.

-Gianella's POV-

Mariele has been taking so many pictures of everyone, either hugging their 'boyfriend' or random candids. Mariele also put her camera on a flat surface, to take several pictures of everyone in the group.

I have to admit, I am having the best days of my life. Not only do I get to spend my time with my best friends but I also do get to spend in with the hottest band in the world - One Direction.

I also cannot believe that I'm finally going to London. I have always wanted to go to London ever since I was little. I've always had this little fantasy of mine where I sit with the 'love of my life' on the London eye.

Zayn and I are now sitting down on a couch, my head resting on his chest, his head resting on my head while he places a few kisses on my head. Zayn may be vain but he is such a gentleman. He is also sweet, kind, hot, cute, hot, nice - have I said hot?

I felt something on my chin and I looked up to see who it was but never got a chance to as Zayn's lips met mine. I smiled then kissed Zayn back. His kisses keep giving me butterflies in my stomach and his lips are so soft and kissable. I could kiss his lips for eternity.

"Come with me outside, the balcony?" He asked me in a whisper.

I nodded.

When we reached the double doors of the balcony upstairs, I saw how pretty everything was at night.

Zayn opened the doors and we came out of the room and were met by a light summer's breeze. Zayn and I stood next to the rail, holding it with a hand and holding each other's hand with the other.

The stars were glistening up the sky and the moon was full. The sky looked so peaceful.

"It's so beautiful," I mumbled.

"Yeah. I know, but the person standing next to me is more stunning than this," He said. I looked at him and he blushed.

"You're so sweet," I said honestly.

He shrugged, "I'm just telling the truth."

I chuckled softly.

I stared into his dreamy brown eyes, loosing myself in them.

Zayn started to lean in with his eyes closed and I unconsciously, too, leaned in, closing my eyes in the process. Our lips were a few centimeters apart but Zayn closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

The butterflies in my stomach started to appear again and I felt Zayn smile. I couldn't help but do the same.

We pulled away, breathless. "Gianella, please be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I froze - stunned. Did Zayn Malik - THE Zayn Malik - just ask me to be his girlfriend?

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (:

-Jammee's POV-

It's been half an hour since Gianella and Zayn have left us in the living room. Harry, Keshia, Gemma and Liam were sat on the couch opposite to Niall and I and Mariele and Louis are sat on the couch on our left hand side.

From the past half an hour, we have been laughing at the most driest jokes we could ever think of. I mean, I guess we weren't laughing at the joke itself but we were laughing at how there's always an awkward silence at the end.

"So, knock, knock," Keshia started.

"Who's there?" We all replied.

"Ya."

"Ya who?" We all replied flatly.

Keshia grinned, "Yahoo, the website, duh!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Boo!" Mariele and I booed at the same time.

Mariele and I high fived each other and everyone laughed except Keshia who gave me the evils and I returned the action.

Out of nowhere, Zayn and Gianella are suddenly in the room with their fingers entwined. I eyed her suspiciously and she blushed. 'I think someone needs to tell me something later,' I thought.

An awkward silence filled the room and no one dared to break it. It was indeed an awkward silence.

"So," Zayn said, breaking the silence.

"So, indeed," Gianella confirmed.

I rolled my eyes mentally at how awkward this is. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time. It was 9:30 P.M.

I gasped. "It's 9:30 already?", I exclaimed.

The girls, too, gasped. "What?" They exclaimed.

"Um, guys, we kind of need to go," Gemma said nervously.

Niall grabbed my hand and squeezed it and all of the boys looked confused.

"Care to explain?" Louis asked in a fake stern voice.

"Yes," Niall said in his cute Irish accent, "Why?" Oh God, Niall's accent is so adorable!

"Well, us girls," I said, moving my hand to gesture us girls, "Have a curfew."

The boys looked at each other with an unknowing look then bursted out laughing. I felt my cheeks burn and the girls' cheeks, too, were red from embarrassment.

"Gee, they are such nice guys as friends," I muttered.

Apparently, since the boys were too busy laughing, the girls heard my mutter and bursted out laughing. We all stood up to give each other a high five and sat back down again.

The girls and I sat down quietly while the boys were trying to calm themselves down.

"Wait," Liam said a little shaky from all that laughing, "You weren't kidding?"

The girls and I shook all our heads. The room was now filled with laughter again and I had the urge to slap the back of their heads.

I looked over to the girls and smirked. I raised my eyebrow. Mariele started the countdown with her fingers from 3 to 1 and we all slapped the back boys' head.

Niall raised his eyebrow and gave me the 'WTF' look. I laughed so hard that I had to hold onto my stomach for support. Niall then tackled me a hug and started tickling me. I tried to slap his hands off of me but failed enormously.

When everyone finally calmed down from all of the random events that had just happened, I stood up.

"Well, we better get going now," I said, "One, we have to get home before curfew. Two, we have school tomorrow and three, it's getting late," I stated, counting using my fingers.

They all nodded and stood up. We hugged the boys and said our goodbyes but last but not the least, I made sure that Niall was the last one who I was going to hug.

Niall hugged me and rested his chin on my head (he's taller than me) and I rested my cheek on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you," He murmured through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Me, too," I smiled.

We have left the boys' territory and now am in Mariele's car.

I cannot wait until our flight to London. I just wish that everything's going to be fine with us girls and boys. I wish nothing and no one will let us ruin our friendship. I just wish that everything will be alright.

-Mariele's POV-

Everyone has gone back home and I am now in my en-suite bathroom that is identical to Keshia's. I quickly took a shower and got changed into my purple pajama shorts and a matching tank top.

I slipped on my fluffy white slippers, went out of my room to the corridor and knocked on Keshia's door. After a couple of knocks and 'hurry up's' from me, she finally opened the door.

Keshia's wearing her light blue bathrobe and her purple slip-on slippers.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"Dude, chill, I was just going to ask if you would like to call Gianella and ask what the fudge is going on with Zayn and her," I said slowly.

She sighed, "Fine, come in."

She opened her door wider and I went into her room which smelt like vanilla essence. I sat down on her green duvet cover and crossed my legs Indian style. She then, too, sat down next to me and grabbed her black MacBook from the side table.

She started typing things on her laptop. "I just told the girls to get on Skype A.S.A.P," She said, still looking down the screen.

I nodded, even though she won't see me.

"Aha, everyone's on. Let me just start the conversation," She said, talking to herself. "There!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hola, everybody," She said.

"Hey!" Everyone from Skype replied.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hey, Mariele," They said.

"So, Nellabear, get ready to get bombarded with questions," Keshia dramatically.

I exploded with laughter. I mean, seriously? Nellabear?

Keshia frowned, "What's wrong?"

I tried to calm myself down but failed. "No, nothing. Please, do continue," I said in between sniffles of laughter.

"Sisters these days," I heard someone mumble but not knowing who it was.

"I heard that," I mumbled.

They giggled.

"Nella, what's up with you and Mr. Zayn Malik, huh?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, Nella! What's up with you and Mr. Hottie?" Jammee asked.

"Mr. Hottie? Seriously, Jam?" I asked her.

From the years I've known Jammee, she would've probably shrugged.

I heard Gianella sigh. "Well, promise me you won't scream, squeal etcetera, okay?" She hoped.

"We promise," We promised her but my instincts seem to not believe me.

"Okay, so he asked me out - "

"WHAT? OH MY GOSH!" The 4 of us squealed.

"Thanks for the promise, guys," Nella mumbled.

"You're welcome," Keshia grinned.

"Anyway, how was it? Was it romantic or was it too cheesy?" Gemma asked too quickly but we all understood.

"Well, it was perfect," She replied with a tiny squeal.

Gianella explained everything that she felt when Zayn asked her out to become his girlfriend.

"It's so cute how he asked you out," Jammee cooed.

"Yeah, I agree with JamJam here," Gemma said.

"You two are adorable together," I complimented.

"Yeah, what the 3 said," Keshia said.

I chuckled.

"Aww, thanks guys! You're all such great friends," Nella said fondly.

"Well, I have to go. We all have school tomorrow and I'm not going to school with bags under my eyes," Jammee said then yawned.

"Alright, goodnight everyone," I said.

"Goodnight."

"Well, goodnight, Sis," I told Keshia.

"Night."

I hugged her then went into my room. I lied down and thought of everything that has happened today and that's when I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (:

-Keshia's POV-

I woke up to the delightful sound of buzzing from my phone's alarm. I groaned and gladly turned the buzzing off. I checked the time: 6:31 A.M, and groaned again. Just as I settled down again, I heard something crash from downstairs.

I sat up quickly, too quickly that it gave me a headache and black spots appeared appeared in front of me. I put both of my hands between my head until my vision cleared.

When I lazily walked towards the kitchen, there were glass pieces shattered on the tiles.

"Hello?" I called out.

Suddenly, a head popped out out from the counter table.

I shrieked and clutched my shirt near my heart.

"Mom, you scared me!" I shrieked.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"It's fine," I said, still clutching on my shirt.

I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard as well as a spoon, cereal box and the milk from the refrigerator.

I carefully made my way through the counter table, making sure that I didn't step on the shattered glass.

I ate my cereal slowly, studying what my Mother is doing. She was trying to cook, but I couldn't figure out why.

"So, does anyone interest you?" Mom asked while cleaning up the mess.

An image of Harry's face flashed in my head. I gave her a puzzled look, "Mom, are we seriously going to talk about this?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to have a mother-daughter talk."

I finally gave up. "Mom, you have to stop this," I politely said.

She stood up. "Stop what?" She asked innocently which made me angry.

"What are you doing? Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

"What do you think I'm doing, dancing?" She barked.

"I was just asking," I mumbled.

"Well, instead of you sitting down and mumbling to yourself, why don't you come here and help me instead, huh?"

"I can't. I have - "

"And why can't you help me?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Mom, it's a Tuesday and I have school today and besides, tomorrow's my last day," I reasoned.

"Oh, about school, I called your school and told them that you're not going to school today nor tomorrow," She shrugged, "Simon Cowell told me to."

"Oh," I said then realization hit me now. "What?" I exclaimed.

"Honey, calm down - "

"Don't you dare call me honey, Mom," I spat, emphasizing on 'Mom'.

She gasped and she turned red, "What has gotten into you, young lady?"

"What has gotten into me? What has gotten into you!" I spat.

I surprised myself with my answer. I have never, ever answered my Mom before but if she's going to be in 'Mother' material, it is most definitely not working.

"How dare you!"

Everything became a blur and I felt my right cheek sting. I gasped and held onto my cheek.

"I don't know what I have done to you but you've always seem to push me away. Ever since I can remember you have always seemed to push me away. I don't even remember the last time we've celebrated my birthday. Do you even know when my birthday is?" I calmly said, tears dropping from my eyes.

She came up to me. "Honey I - " She tried to hug me but i moved away.

I raised my hands, "Just forget it."

I walked away and tears streamed down my face.

I knocked on Mariele's door.

"Go away!" She yelled sleepily.

"Please open up," I whispered, not loud enough for her to hear me.

I went into my room and packed my clothes for our trip to England. Since it's nearly Summer here, it will be Winter in London so I packed all the warm clothes I have.

When I was finished, I put the suitcase in the corner and took deep breaths. I freshened up and got changed into a yellow Abercrombie and Fitch sun dress that sits above my knees and my black gladiator sandals.

I called a taxi to pick me up. I grabbed my black Guess bag which had my wallet, keys and phone inside.

I quietly made my way outside the house and waited patiently for the taxi to come and pick me up. After some tears and several times reapplying my mascara, the taxi finally arrived.

The drive usually takes us around half an hour but since people needed to go to their work and school, it took us an hour.

I walked up to the receptionist and smiled weakly at her, "Can I please see Mr. Rivera?"

My Dad's last name is Rivera. My sister's and my last name are from our Mom's side. Mariele's Mom didn't marry Dad but they loved each other but when Ms. Marigomen found out I was in my Mother's womb, she just disappeared.

The receptionist has blonde hair, blue eyes, a fake tan and she's wearing a very revealing white shirt. Poor girl. She probably in her early 20's, not much older than Mariele.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" She asked in a bored tone.

"No but - "

She smirked, "Well then you can't see him."

It was now my turn to smirk. "Do you want to get fired?" I asked. She shook her head, still smirking. Clearly she doesn't know what I can do to her. "Well maybe if you call him then you won't get fired."

"Whatever but I'm telling you now, you're not going to see him," She sang and put the phone on her ear.

"Mr. Rivera, this is Lauren from the reception. I am sorry to disturb you but this teenager is asking me to let her see you," She said in a flirty voice.

There was a pause but I heard a ruffled voice on the line.

"Okay, hold on," She said then looked at me then put the phone on her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Keshia," I replied.

"Keshia," She spoke into the phone.

The receptionist, Lauren, froze in shock and her mouth wide open. She put the phone down and looked at me angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me you were his daughter?" She asked angrily.

I smirked. "Now, now, you don't want to make my daddy angry, do you?" I said and walked away. "Such a shame," I said over my shoulder, loud enough for her to hear me.

I heard something snap from behind me then I chuckled. Why am I so evil?

I walked towards my Dad's glass doors and knocked on it lightly. The black leather chair turned around and revealed my Dad with a surprised look but he quickly replaced it with a happy smile.

He stood up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Dad! I missed you!" I said and hugged him.

"Me, too, Pumpkin," He said. "Come in," He moved and let me in.

Dad is wearing a back suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. His dark brown hair is professionally gelled to one side.

I smiled and quickly rushed to sit down on his black leather chair.

Ever since I was little, I loved sitting down on his chair. It makes me feel like a boss, which he is.

"You still like my chair, don't you?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"But it's comfortable," I whined.

"Alright, alright, you can stay there," He said.

I grinned.

He sat down on his white table and faced me.

"What brings you here?" He asked me.

I frowned.

"Honey, don't frown, please? Now, tell me what's wrong. Is this about a boy?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Mom and I had a fight," I said in a strained voice, tears starting to escape my eyes.

"Oh."

"And now she probably hates me even more," I said in between sobs.

"Oh, Pumpkin," He said and came over to my side and hugged me.

This is what I like about my Dad, he takes good care of me. He may be over-protective but that's what I like about him.

"Wait, you said 'hates me even more, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

I told him everything that happened between Mom and I. Every now and then I would pause to take some time to calm myself down but he listened to every single word I said.

"Dad," I said, "Why does Mom hate me?"

"Pumpkin, there's no easy way of saying this but you were just an accident."

Ouch.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up to see his eyes.

"Well," He started, "Your Mom and I were drunk and I'm sure you're old enough to guess what happened next. Things didn't go the way we had planned and it wasn't long before we found out your mother was pregnant with you."

I looked away and broke down. I could definitely cater for a swimming pool with my tears today.

"Pumpkin, don't cry. Having you is one of the many blessings that I've received," He said honestly.

"But I still don't get why Mom hates me," I whispered.

"Your Mom doesn't hate you. She hates herself because her fiancé broke up with her when she found out she was having you, my baby."

"So, she's taking it out on me?" I asked, disgusted.

"Hey, hey," He said, lifting my chin up to look at him, "Don't hate your Mom, okay? Always think that you're lucky that you have parents that love you very much. Many people around the world do not have parents and count this as a blessing that your Mom and I are always here with you."

I looked down. "She's usually not with Mariele and I. She's usually busy working or out with her friends," I said.

"She may be with her friends but never forget that she loves you, okay, Pumpkin?"

I smiled. "Okay, thanks, Dad. I love you, you're the best," I said and hugged him.

He kissed my forehead, "I love you, too."

I wiped my tears away from my face.

"Dad, do you miss Mom?" I asked him.

"Well," He hesitated, "Your Mom was very special to me. No, actually, scratch that. Your Mom is still very special to me."

"So why don't you, you know, date her?" I asked him.

"Well, I've been thinking that for a very long time and do you accept?"

"Accept? Hello? Dad, I would love you and Mom to get married!" I squealed.

"Then problem solved," He smiled.

My phone buzzed. I grabbed the my phone out of my bag and I received a group text message from Gianella.

'Hey, meet at Starbucks at 10 a.m? See you :) x - Nella'

I checked the time: 8:45 A.M.

'I'll see you guys later :] xx - K' I replied.

I stood up and walked to him. "Dad, I have to go. I have to meet my friends at 10 o'clock and I still have to wake Mariele up," I said.

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" He said and I hugged him.

"I'll see you whenever!" I said.

"Oh, yeah, you're going to England. Well, take care of yourself, okay?" He said.

"I will, Dad, I will."

"Oh, before I forget, I have your tickets as well as your sister's," He said them went behind his desk and opened a drawer.

He came back and was holding pieces of papers in his hand.

"Here you go," He said, handing them to me.

"Thanks, Dad. Bye, I'll miss you," I said.

"I'll miss you too, Pumpkin. Take care, alright? Tell your sister I say 'hi' and 'I miss her'," He said. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Will do. Bye."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (:

"Mariele, wake up!" I whispered, gently shaking her.

"Five more minutes, Mom!" She mumbled.

I stifled a laugh. She did not just call me 'mom'.

"Wake up!" I grumbled, shaking her a little less gently than the last time.

"No!" She groaned, turning away from me.

I sighed and sat down on the foot of her bed. "Don't make me get the bucket," I threatened.

She sat up suddenly and glared at me. "You wouldn't dare."

I smirked. "Good girl. Now, go and get ready," I said, standing up.

She looked confused. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Nowhere," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, we're meeting the girls at Starbucks at 10 o'clock. I'll be in my room," I said and walked out into my room.

I lied down on my bed then checked my messages.

'Alright, I'll see you all later. Save a spot for us when we get there, kay? x' Jammee texted.

'Yup! I'll see you girlies later! xox' Gemma replied.

I didn't see the point in texting back so I ignored it, not being ignorant or anything.

I sighed. I had nothing else to do while I wait for my snail of a sister.

My phone suddenly vibrated and rang. It was Harry. I pressed onto the green button and answered his call.

"Hey, Haz," I said.

"Hi, Pie," He replied.

I smiled. Even though a few other people call me that, a smile just naturally escapes my lips.

"So, how come you're not at school today?" He asked.

"Well, Mom and Simon, really."

"Oh."

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "So what you're trying to say is that even though I had school, you're still going to call me?" I teased.

"Well, I-uh -"

"And get me into trouble and get my phone confiscated?" I continued.

"Well, let me - "

I laughed. "Oh, Haz, it's so fun teasing you," I admitted.

He groaned but I can hear a tease behind it. "You got me good, Pie," He chuckled.

I chuckled. "So what made you call me?" I asked, interested.

"Well, the boys and I miss you," He said.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you and the boys," I cooed, "But let's get real, Haz, why did you call me?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Aren't you content that I said we miss you?"

I shook my head 'no' but remembered that I wasn't facing him. "Nope," I grinned.

He sighed again. "Well, I was going to tell you that we will pick you up on Thursday around 9 in the morning. Our flight is at 1 in the afternoon," He explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the info, Haz," I said fondly.

"You're welcome."

Mariele suddenly barged in my room. I put my cellphone away from my ear.

"Do you know how to knock?" I asked her, annoyed.

She shrugged. "I accidentally opened it, sorry," She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Accidentally opened it my ass," I muttered.

I returned to mine and Harry's conversation.

"Sorry, Haz, I gotta go meet my friends. I'll talk to you later?" I suggested.

"Was that your sister?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, have fun. Bye!"

"I will, thanks. Bye!"

I gave Mariele a deadly glare.

"Sis, can you please not?" She asked uncomfortable.

I still didn't look away.

"Please?" She squeaked.

I laughed.

When we arrived Starbucks, Gianella and Jammee were already sat down, drinking their chosen frappuccino beverage.

"They're over there!" I pointed.

We came up to them.

Gianella ordered her favorite: peppermint mocha frappuccino. Jammee ordered a caramel frappuccino. She doesn't have a 'favorite' drink. She says that they're all good so she rotates her drink every time.

"Hey, girls," I greeted them.

"Hey," They both said in unison.

Mariele and I sat down on the spare chairs.

"Where's Gemma?" Mariele asked them.

They both shrugged.

"Gem's probably still ordering her drink," Jammee answered.

I looked around and I found her standing in front of the cash register, talking to the cashier.

"Oh, okay, thanks. I see her," I said.

I turned to Mariele. "What do you want?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

I sighed. "Sorry I asked. A vanilla frappuccino coming up," I bluntly said.

-Gemma's POV-

I can't believe that the cashier is hitting on me. I mean, come on! Liam's the only guy i'm interested in.

He has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. He's a little tanned and muscular. He's probably a 6 footer, not that I care or anything cause Liam's pretty tall, too.

"So, a white chocolate frappé it is then," He said in a disgustingly seductive voice.

I nodded.

"Hey, Gem," I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Keshia coming towards me. Thank God! She can save me!

I smiled. "Hey, Keish."

"Hey, what can I get you?" The cashier said, checking her out.

Keshia raised her eyebrow and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Can I please have my drink?" I asked, annoyed.

He sighed. "Fine but can I please have one date with you?" He asks.

I looked at him disgusted. "No! Make me my drink or I'll call your manager," I said slowly.

He sighed. "You're no fun, babes," He said.

"Don't 'babes' me," I muttered.

Keshia chuckled.

"Would you like cream with your drink?" He asks.

"Yes, please."

"Here you go," He said, handing me my drink.

"Thanks."

-Keshia's POV-

Gemma must be very annoyed with the cashier. I have to admit, he is kind of cute but he's all over himself.

"Hello, what can I get you?" He smiles seductively at me.

"Unbelievable!" Gemma groaned.

I gave her a look.

"Can I please have a double chocolate chip frappuccino and a vanilla frappuccino, please," I told him. "Oh, both with cream, please," I added.

"Sure," He said and made the drinks.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I swiped my Eftpos card, entered my pin number and paid the drinks.

"Here you go," He said and handed me the drinks.

Gemma tugged on my arm and dragged me to the counter where the napkins and straws could be found.

"Let me guess, chocolate, cinnamon and vanilla powder?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't judge! It's soooo good," She defended.

I sighed jokingly. "Whatever you say."

I grabbed two straws and put one in each drink.

When we were satisfied with what we've got, we sat down on the table where the other girls are. I gave Mariele her drink and she sipped on it happily.

"So," I started, looking at Jammee, "How're you and Niall?"

She blushed.

"Aww! Someone's blushing!" Gemma sang.

"Guys, guys! Niall and I are only friends!" Jammee defended.

"You mean, friends who suck each other's faces?" Mariele teased.

"Like, friends with benefits?" Gianella added.

We all laughed and Jammee turned red as a cherry tomato.

"Aww! Guys, she's blushing so hard!" I said, laughing.

"So, how're you and Harry?" Jammee asked, changing the subject.

I glared at her. "Don't change the subject and Harry and I are only friends, nothing else," I said.

"Whatevs, Keish, whatevs," She said.

I playfully stuck out my tongue at her and she did the same thing.

"So, Nella, how's your relationship with Zayn?" I asked.

She blushed.

"Well, he's great - we're great. He called me last night and said that he can't wait to go to London with me - us," She blushed.

I chuckled. They're, indeed, such a great couple.

"So," Gianella started, "How's Liam, GemGem?" She asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him ever since yesterday," She said. "Why do you ask?" She added.

Gianella shrugged. "Just wondering. You two are such look really cute together."

"Agreed," I agreed.

"Totally," Mariele added.

"Totes, dude, totes," Jammee said in slow motion.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat.

"So, Mariele, how's Louis?" Jammee asked, changing the subject.

I mentally rolled my eyes. We have been passing each other the questions about how their 'lover boy' is.

"He's fine, I guess," She said uncertain.

"You guess?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrow, "What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"What I meant was that I haven't spoken to him ever since yesterday," She defended.

-Jammee's POV-

I felt my phone vibrate in my pockets. I checked it out and it was my Mom calling me.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this call," I apologized.

"Sure, go ahead," Gianella insisted.

They went back to talking about what they're going to do when they're in England.

I pressed the green button.

"Jam! You need to get home as soon as possible. Your Dad and I need to tell you something," Mom said quickly.

I got confused. "Why?"

"We'll explain everything when you get home, okay? Bye, honey. Love you," She said and cut the line off before I could even reply.

"Love you, too," I said bluntly.

I stood up. "Sorry, guys, my Mom and Dad need me and I have no idea why," I apologized. "They say it's 'urgent'," I explained, quoting the word 'urgent' with my fingers.

"I hope everything's okay, Jamez," Gemma admitted.

I opened the door to my family house and closed it behind me. Our house may not be as big and grand as Keshia's and Mariele's but it's a home and it's also cozy.

I dropped my bag on the couch.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home," I called out.

"In the kitchen, honey!" Mom replied.

I went in the kitchen and then saw Mom and Dad with our passport and papers scattered on the wooden table.

I sat down opposite Mom. Dad sat on my right.

"What're our passport and papers doing out here?" I asked them. What can I say? Curiosity took over me.

"Well, honey, your Mom and I have been planning this for a very long time and," Dad explained, "We're moving to London."

I froze.

I reluctantly stood up. "We're moving to London?" I exclaimed.

"Honey, please calm down," Mom pleaded.

I nodded then sat back to my seat.

"It's our choice. I mean, you don't have to come with us, you can stay here with your Grandparents if you'd like. You can still visit us there and we can visit you here," Dad suggested.

I thought about the pros and cons about this. If I go to London I can be with Niall but away from my friends. And Niall might find another girl who can make him happy.

I frowned.

If I chose to stay here in New Zealand, I'll be able to spend my time with my friends but i'll be away from Niall.

I've made my decision.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (:

-Keshia's POV-

"I wonder what's up with Jammee," Gemma mused aloud, sipping her frappé.

I shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see. She'll probably call us later, anyway."

Gianella sighed. "You're right but I have a feeling that it's not good news."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know but I just have that feeling, you know. And it's not good." She explained.

"Let's just hope that it's not that bad," I responded.

"Yeah, me, too," Mariele agreed.

"Oh, look, it's Liam!" Gemma beamed.

We all turned our heads towards the door and saw Harry and Liam walking in.

"Don't forget Harry," I muttered.

"Sorry," Gemma giggled.

Harry, and Liam looked around the room and spotted us. They walked towards us and hugged each one of us.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Liam asked and stood behind Gemma and held her hand.

Harry then came to my side and also took my hand in his.

"Not much, you?" Mariele answered.

They both shrugged.

"Harry and I just wanted to get something to drink," Liam replied.

"Come with me?" Harry whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyebrow. "Where?"

"To get something to drink," He replied.

I shook my head.

"Why?" He whined and caressed my arm.

"Because the cashier is a pain in the ass!" I moaned.

He stopped caressing my arm and he raised his eyebrow.

"A pain in the arse?" He questioned, "Please elaborate."

"He was hitting on Gemma and I."

"A pain in the arse, indeed," He chuckled.

I frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because if I was in his position, I would hit on you, too," He teased.

I smacked his arm playfully.

"Ouch," He rolled his eyes. "So, come with me?"

I sighed. "Fine."

He hugged me. "Thanks. Liam, you coming?"

"Sure, man," He said, "Come with me? I promise I'll beat that guy up," He told Gemma.

Gemma and I laughed. Everyone else apart from the 4 of us looked confused.

"What happened?" Gianella asked.

"That cashier is hitting on us," I answered in between fits of laughter.

"Oh," Mariele and Gianella said in unison, raising their eyebrows.

"Did he hit on you, too, Nella?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, a woman served Jammee and I."

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Speaking of Jammee, where is she?" Harry asked.

"She left early, her parents called her," Gemma answered Harry's question.

"Oh, I see," Harry mimicked what I earlier said.

I playfully smacked his arm again and he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So, shall we go?" Liam asked us.

"We shall," I replied. "We'll be right back," I told Gianella and Mariele.

They both nodded and the 4 of us stood up.

"I have a plan," Harry whispered so that the 4 of us could only hear him.

I raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking."

-No one's POV-

Gemma and Keshia went up to the counter, laughing.

"Hello, ladies, what can I get you?" The cashier said.

They looked at his name tag - Bryan.

"Listen, we just came here to order a drink," Gemma blurted out.

Keshia sniffled a giggle.

"And a date," Bryan added.

Keshia furrowed my eyebrows.

"A date? Are you kidding me?" Gemma exclaimed.

"Yes, a date," He smirked.

"Well, someone doesn't know how to properly ask a girl out," Keshia muttered.

Gemma giggled.

"Well, I would ask you out properly but I'm on my shift," He shrugged.

"Exactly, you're on your shift. You're meant to make people's drinks or get people's muffins not pick up girls," Gemma said annoyed.

He shrugged.

Keshia cannot believe that this guy, Bryan, doesn't get fired for what he's doing right now. That angered her.

"Listen, you son of a - " Keshia started but got startled when someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see who it was.

"Harry!" Keshia exclaimed, "You scared me."

"Sorry," He grinned. "What seems to be the problem here?" He asked them.

"Well, this guy here keeps asking us on a date and won't let us get your drink," Gemma huffed.

"Oh," He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and since it looks like she's not available," Bryan said, pointing towards Keshia,"I'll ask this girl," He said, pointing towards Gemma, "Out."

Gemma fumed. This guy did not understand she didn't want him.

Gemma was about to speak but someone wrapped their arms around her waist and interrupted.

"I'm sorry bud but this girl here is taken," He said then kissed her cheek.

Gemma turned around and saw a smirking Liam.

"Liam!" She exclaimed and hugged him. "Thank you," She whispered.

"You don't need to thank me," He smiled.

The 4 of them faced Bryan who's face was now red as a cherry tomato.

"So back to my drink," Harry said.

-Gianella's POV-

While the 4 of them, Liam, Gemma, Harry and Keshia, are made fun of the cashier, I dialed Jammee's number to find out what the matter was.

"Hey, Nella," Jammee said, finally picking up.

"Put it on speaker!" Mariele hissed.

I sighed, I put the phone on speaker and set it on the table.

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked her.

"Hey, Jam!" Mariele sang.

"Sup, bro," Jammee replied, "My Mom and Dad asked me something."

Mariele and I looked at each other and back to the phone.

"What is it?" Mariele and I asked in unison.

Whenever our parents call us home and 'ask' us something, it's almost always bad.

I heard her sigh. "They want to move to the U.K." She trailed off, "For good."

"What?" Mariele and I shrieked at the same time.

We received weird stares from people and I saw the 4 coming towards our table.

"What's up?" Liam asked.

"Shh, just sit down!" Mariele ordered and the 4 of them obeyed quietly. She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled lightly.

"So, what did you say?" Mariele asked Jammee.

"I said 'no'," Jammee replied coolly.

I sighed out of relief.

"That's good but where are you staying?" I asked.

"My Grandparents' place."

"Okay, hold on, what is happening here?" Gemma demanded.

"My parents asked me if I wanted to come with them to live in the U.K. for good," Jammee repeated herself.

"And you said no?" Keshia asked, uncertain.

"Yep," Jammee said, popping the 'p'.

"I'm glad she said no, though," I said.

"Why?" They all asked.

"Because we get to spend time with her," I replied in a duh tone.

I received 'oh's' which made me laugh hysterically.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I said in between fits of laughter, wiping off an escaped tear from my right eye.

"So, is Jammee still here?" I asked myself, looking down on my iPhone, "I guess not."

I didn't realize that Jammee hung up on us. I guess I was just busy laughing.

"So," Harry started, "You girls want to come with us today?"

"Where?" Keshia asked.

"We're going to this television show called 'Sticky T.V. and we're going to have an interview," Liam answered.

"So, are you girls keen?" Harry asked.

The girls and I looked at each other then nodded.

"Sure, we'll come along," Mariele answered.

Since Mariele is the oldest out of all of us, it's always her who answers for us whenever we will come along or not come along. It's quite funny really, whenever we just stare at each other for an answer, the right answer comes out of her mouth.

"It's amazing how you girls do that," Liam complimented.

"Yep, we have awesome communication skills," I joked.

"Yeah, we do." The girls said in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (:

-Keshia's POV-

We've left Starbucks but Harry said he wanted to take me out on a restaurant before we go. I don't care where it is, as long as I'm with him, it's fine.

He called a cab earlier since he isn't allowed to drive - yet, anyway. We are now stuck in the City's traffic and I looked at the buildings in front of me through the cab's window.

I felt the weight of a stare on my back and turned around to see Harry staring at me.

"Do you want to walk it?" He asked.

I nodded. I've loved walking through the city ever since I was little and I haven't done it in quite a while now.

"Excuse me," He said to the cab driver, "Can we stop here, please?"

The cab driver nodded and Harry paid him.

I got off of the cab and made my way towards the sidewalk shortly before Harry came along by my side, taking my hand in his and entwining it.

We started walking.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I tried.

He grinned.

I sighed. "Guess not."

"Don't worry, we're nearly there," He encouraged.

I sighed again.

"So impatient, are we?" He teased.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

A few minutes later of crossing the streets and looking at the buildings, Harry stopped abruptly.

"We're here," Harry grinned.

My eyes widened. "Galleria? What are we doing here? I thought we were going to a restaurant." I demanded.

His grin remained. "Just come with me."

He gently dragged me inside the store which cause us to receive weird stares from the store assistants.

"Children these days," I heard an old lady hiss.

I lightly giggled.

Harry looked at me and he raised an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully which made him chuckle.

We stopped and we were now at the men's clothing section I was about to speak until he brought long finger to my lips, shutting them.

"I'm going to use a handkerchief to cover your eyes, okay?" He said.

I was about to protest but he turned me around and the hanky came down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's a secret," He said but I can hear a smile on his lips.

I shrugged. This thing is making me feel really excited. I know we're at a department store but the fact that my eyes are closed with a guy that I like so much makes it feel so exciting.

Harry suddenly stopped, causing me to lose my balance a little but he grabbed my arm for support.

"Clumsy?" He teased.

If the handkerchief hadn't been covering them, I would've certainly rolled my eyes.

I scoffed. "Whatever, Styles."

He took my blindfold off which caused me to blink a few times to adjust my eyes. I looked around the place and we are stood still at a small room filled with glass boxes of jewelries.

The workers were behind the glass cases of the jewelries and were smiling broadly at Harry and I.

I scrunched up my nose.

"What are we doing here?" I curiously asked.

Harry chuckled. "You know you look so cute when you scrunch your nose," He said, lightly flicking his forefinger on my nose.

I pouted.

"Aww, don't pout! I'll tell you soon why we're here," He promised.

I nodded.

I still don't know why we're here. He's probably going to get his girlfriend something but I heard that he doesn't have a girlfriend. Probably he's going to ask that lucky girl out to be his girlfriend.

I frowned. A lot of things entered my mind which made my frown grow deeper.

Harry frowned too.

"Why are you frowning?" He asks, bringing his forefinger to my chin and tilting my head up to look at him in the eyes.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I lied.

He sighed. "Please, tell me," He pleaded, giving me one of his puppy dog face that I cannot reject.

I groaned. "You know how I cannot reject that face, right?" I told him.

He grinned.

I sighed again. "Well, I'm very desperate to know what we're doing here. Can you please give me a hint?"

He winked and pretended to seal his lips.

"Please?" I squeaked.

He chuckled. "Always the impatient one, huh, Pie?"

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and all my thoughts and worries had vanished. Whenever I feel happy around Harry, my worries seem to always seem to go away. Maybe it's because I have a little crush on him but what happens if he doesn't feel the same way?

I mentally groaned. 'Why am I always doubting myself?' I thought.

Harry wrapped his waist around my hips and pulled me closer to him, making me stare intently at his breath taking emerald green eyes. I lost the rhythm of my breathing, making me take deep breaths.

"Keshia, I need to tell you something," Harry admitted, staring deeply in my eyes.

I felt my knees weaken a bit but hopefully, Harry didn't notice the lost of my balance.

I smiled weakly, waiting for him to continue what he's going to say.

"I felt this instant connection to you," Harry said, staring deeply into my eyes, "and I know I've only known you for... what seems like a week and this may sound really weird and silly but," He paused, "I really, really like you."

I think my heart dropped.

"I -"

He frowned. "And if you don't feel the same way and think this is silly, it's - it's fi - "

I quickly pushed my forefinger to his lips to shut him up and took it away when he did.

"Your point?" I smirked.

He grinned and took his hand in mine.

"Keshia, will you pretty please and cherry on top, pretty please be my girlfriend?" He asked, grinning goofily which made my stomach do cartwheels and flips.

I groaned but chuckled at the way he asked me out.

"Yes!" I squealed.

I heard him breathe out in relief and hugged me.

"Thank you," He his whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead. "Choose you would like." He gestured towards the jewelries that were in the glass cases.

I think my jaw hit the floor and my eyes fell out of their sockets.

I turned to look at him. "Harry, you know you don't have to get me anything, right?"

He took my hand in his and stared at my eyes intently.

"I want to get you something because I want you to know that you're very special to me and I want you to choose because I have no taste whatsoever," He admitted, smiling.

I laughed. "Aww, you're so sweet and," I paused, bringing up my forefinger to my chin and jokingly thinking of the word, "Yeah. You're so sweet."

He chuckled. "So, pick whatever you want."

I nodded and dragged him gently along with me to walk around the room to look for the perfect necklace that will kind of represent Harry and I - until I found it.

It was a simple silver key on a chain. Beautiful, classy and elegant. A key was a symbol for so many things, and Harry definitely had the key to my heart.

"I choose this one," I said, pointing at the necklace.

He nodded and told the lady to get it for us.

"Here," He mumbled, "Turn around."

I was about to protest until he raised his eyebrow. I turned around and grabbed my hair up, giving him room to lock it around my neck.

When it locked, I turned around to face him and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips passionately.

The girls and I are seated behind the camera and are watching the boys get interview by Kanoa Lloyd, Sticky T.V's host.

On one couch, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Harry and Louis are seated and Kanoa is seated on a single couch.

"So," Kanoa started, "Heaps of your fans are wondering: do you boys have girlfriends?" She asked, reading them out from his card.

The boys chuckled.

"Well," Zayn started, "I do."

"Ooh, what's her name?" Kanoa urged.

"Gianella," Zayn answered and from the corner of my eye, Gianella blushed.

"Ooh, what about you, Liam?" Kanoa asked.

I felt Gemma tense up. I gave her an 'OMG' look and a smirk telling her 'You so have to tell me later'.

"Um," Liam began, thinking of the words to say, "Let's just say that someone out there brightens my day."

I turned to look at Gemma who was blushing. I noticed that none of the girls are paying attention to Gemma's strange reaction and were too busy staring at their 'loved' ones.

Kanoa nodded. "Okay, what about you, Niall?"

Niall looked from Kanoa to Jammee, "No, but I like someone."

Kanoa nodded again. "Louis?"

"Same as Niall, mate," Louis said, staring at Mariele.

I rolled my eyes. These girls - and boys are so unbelievably blind. They don't know that they actually like each other.

"Harry?" Kanoa asked.

Harry grinned. "I actually have a girlfriend and I really, really like her."

"Wow, what's her name?" Kanoa asked, interested.

Harry looked at Kanoa and grinned but shook his head.

"Alright, that's it for tonight since these boys won't elaborate more about their girlfriends and their crushes. I'll see you all later!" Kanoa waved at the camera and the director to commercial.

I don't get how Harry didn't tell him my name. Why didn't he? I guess I really need to ask him that when I get the chance to - when we're alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (:

-Jammee's POV-

Keshia and I are walking around the park near my house, talking about random things.

"So, are you excited for our flight?" I asked her.

"Yeah -"

"Keshia, Jammee?" I heard someone from behind us ask. "What are you two doing here?"

As I turned around, my eyes widened in shock.

"Eric?" Keshia and I said in unison.

Oh, great. Eric and Keshia were very close friends but he and I have never liked each other.

"Hey, sexy, how've you been?" Eric greeted Keshia with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and I saw Keshia blush. It's a natural thing for her to blush whenever someone compliments her. It's actually quite funny, we always accuse her of liking someone then she denies and blushes.

"Ahem," I said, breaking their eye contact, "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go home and see if Niall's free right now."

I turned around, began walking away but then felt a hand on my arm, stopping me from fleeing away from them. I turned around to face them again and Keshia who had a huge puppy dogface on her face met me, pleading with her dark brown eyes.

"Please, don't leave me alone! There are pedophiles here, you know," She pleaded.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed. I looked up at Eric to see him smirking.

"You better wipe that smirk off of your face before I do it myself," I muttered.

He chuckled. "I'd love to see you try!"

'Someone's still cocky,' I thought.

He glared. "I am not cocky!"

'Wait, I said that out loud?' I thought again.

"Yes, you did," Keshia said bluntly.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Anyway," Eric started, changing the topic, "Who's Nail?"

"It's Niall and that's none of your business," I defended.

"Ooh, why so overprotective?" He asked, making fun of me.

"Because it's totally none of your business," I snapped.

He raised both of his hands like he was surrendering from the police. "Sheesh, I was just wondering," He declared, "Someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed."

"Did not," I snorted.

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did - "

"Ahem!" Someone shouted.

I moved my head over to the side to see Keshia playing with a necklace around her head that I have never seen before.

"Are you guys going to argue whatever you're arguing or are you guys going to grow up and move on?" She asked, annoyed.

Eric whistled. "Wow, someone's feisty. I like it."

I rolled my eyes. He still clearly hasn't change a bit - he's still a flirt.

"Whatever," I heard Keshia mutter.

"Anyway," I said, changing the topic, "Where did you get your necklace from?"

"Oh - I - um - " She stuttered. "I got it from - "

Someone wrapped their arms around my waist which caused me to shriek really, really loudly.

"Niall, you scared me!" I shrieked.

"Sorry, Cupcakes," He apologized and looked at Eric, "Who's this?"

"Niall, this is Eric, Eric this is Niall," I introduced them.

They shook their hands and said, "Hey," In unison.

"So, back to my question," I started, "Where did - " I said but was cut off by Harry surprising Keshia by covering her eyesight with his hands.

"Harry!" Keshia exclaimed and hugged him.

"I think we should leave them alone," I whispered to Niall.

He nodded. "Weren't you going to ask Keshia a question?"

I thought about that one. I'm pretty sure none of us girls know about her necklace because I swear I haven't seen her wear it before so I'm dying to know where and who she got it from because it's beautiful.

"I'll ask her now," I said.

I looked over at Eric who looked completely out of place, as he isn't with a partner. He looks just like the third wheel or something. I chuckled to myself. Loner.

"Keish," I called out - still no reply, she is too busy talking to Harry about something. I sighed. "KESHIA!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

The boys chuckled. It must be a very nice scene we are having right now, you know, yelling at each other while we are standing right next to each other.

"Where did you get your key necklace from because I know I have never seen it in my entire life," I said, overreacting at the end but who cares, I'm just that cool.

She blushed. "Well, - I," She stuttered then looked up at Harry who was grinning at her and nodded. "I got it from Harry."

I gave her a confused looked and I looked at Niall who's looking as puzzled as I am.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked, stealing my words away from my mouth.

"Well," Keshia sighed, "Harry gave it to me as a girlfriend-boyfriend thing."

My mouth opened in surprise. "Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you two didn't tell me!" I squealed and jumped up and down all over to them to hug both of them, "When did this happen?"

"This morning," Harry answered.

I looked over at Eric who paled a little. Maybe he still has feeling for her? He looks pretty gutted, to be honest but anyways, I cannot believe Harry and Keshia are officially together!

"Congrats, man," Niall said, hugging Harry in a manly way. "Congrats, Keish," He said, giving her a hug too.

"Well, I'm going," Eric said awkwardly.

"Um, okay. See you around," Keshia smiled.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, oh, and congratulations." And he left without another word from us.

-Gianella's POV-

"Robert! Get off of me!" I screamed, telling my little brother who's 8 years old to get off of me as he is sitting on my back. Wondering how I got here? I don't know why.

He groaned. "No! I want that toy and you're going to get it for me!" He whined.

"Robert, which toy? You wanted a lot of them and I don't know which one you're talking about!" I cried out.

"Exactly! I wanted ALL of them!" He grinned evilly.

"I won't get you ALL of them, are you insane?" I exclaimed.

He huffed. "Well, I'm not getting off of you until you get me it," He stated.

I groaned. "Fine, whatever. I'll get you a toy, not all of them, happy?"

He thought about it, putting his forefinger on his chin. "Fine, but you're getting me Bumblebee, not Megatron."

"Fine," I huffed, "Now, please get off of me before I scream again."

He got off of me and I stood up, stretching my muscles. 'Damn, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow,' I thought bluntly.

I heard my iPhone ring that is placed on the coffee table and checked who it's from. Zayn.

I answered it. "Hey, Zayn, what's up?"

"Not much, vas happenin?" He asked.

I smiled. "Same. What made you call?" I asked curiously.

"I was just going to ask if when we're in London you wouldn't mind going out for dinner with me?" He nervously asked.

I gasped. "Sure! I'd love to go out to dinner with you!" I squealed.

He chuckled. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up, but just before I did, I think I heard a 'Love you'.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (:

-Mariele's POV-

"Harry! You do know that we're in an airplane with strangers on board, so PLEASE WEAR PANTS!" I cried out, causing people from the First Class seats to glare at Harry and I.

First Class - it's so comfortable! I have never ridden a First Class seat, as I didn't have enough money even though my Dad is rich and can afford it. My Dad just didn't bring my sister and I to his meetings as he says it's 'confidential'.

Keshia has the window seat and I'm beside her. Harry and Louis are on the middle seats, beside us while Gianella and Zayn are on the seat behind us, Gianella taking the window seat. Gemma and Liam are behind Harry and Louis and Niall and Jammee are behind Gemma and Liam.

"But it's just too hot!" He whined.

"I totally don't mind the view," Keshia said out loud. She blushed. "Did I really say that out loud?" She feared.

Harry smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Those two lovebirds are just inseparable. Since they got together, they do EVERYTHING together. Harry follows her around even if she has to go use the toilet. Of course, Harry doesn't go in with her. But I don't blame them, if Louis and I were going out, I'll totally be like my sister.

Our flight to London was very, very long but Louis and Harry would just crack jokes now and then and it made our whole flight more interesting - especially when flight attendants would flirt with Harry and I swear I saw smoke coming out of my sister's ears.

Everyone is now seated at the boys' limousine, heading to our hotel. This has probably the first trip that I have been on with friends and my sister.

I sighed. I don't ever remember having a family trip. I've always wanted to go out to the park and have a picnic with my family and tell each other how our days went and how good the weather is but sadly, it hasn't happened as my Dad is always busy at work and Margaret, Keshia's mom, is always away with her friends.

"Mars Bars, are you okay?" Louis asked, using my chocolate nickname.

I jumped slightly in surprise. "Huh, oh, yeah."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, concern shown in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about..."

"Want to talk?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine but thanks anyway," I smiled.

He smiled back and kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his chest while his arm is around my shoulders.

Louis and I are in a very complicated relationship. I really like him and by his actions I know he likes me too, but he just won't ask me out which is driving me insane.

It's kind of funny, really. When Keshia and Gianella first introduced One Direction to me, I didn't like them. At first, I thought 'what the heck, they're only a bunch of teenage boys who can sing' but when my eyes landed on Louis, I gasped.

"Smile!" Someone squealed and out of nowhere, a flash appeared.

I sat up straight. "Who took that?" I cautiously asked.

No one answered me and Louis chuckled, caressing my arm to calm me down. Boy, was I in a very bad mood today.

After what it felt like an hour on Louis' chest, I finally gave up.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked them.

All of the boys chuckled and the girls look as tired as I am or worse - no offense.

"It's not yet 2 minutes since you last asked us that," Liam answered, still chuckling.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so tired," I murmured, yawning.

Louis smirked. "It's fine, you can sleep on my lap if you'd like."

I thought about it. I really am tired and I don't want to sleep uncomfortably on the seat.

I grinned. "Is that offer still on?"

"WAKE UP!" Someone yelled, causing me to jump from my position.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" I yelled.

Keshia chuckled. "Told you she'll be annoyed," She said, telling someone beside her - Louis.

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll keep it in mind to not wake her up in the future."

I glared at both of them. How could they ruin my peaceful sleep? Anyway, back to the situation right now. Where am I in the first place?

"Um," I started, "Where are we?"

I looked around the room. It's modest, but quite dim - probably because the only light source is the lamp beside the bed. The walls are wallpapered in the colour beige and lavender curtains on the windows that is covering the view of London.

"The hotel, silly," Keshia answered in a cheerful tone.

'Duh,' I thought. I am seriously not in the mood.

"Well, how did I get here?" I asked them.

"Well, I carried you in," He said, I glared at him. "If you don't mind," He quickly added.

I chuckled. "It's fine, you could've waken me up, you know."

Keshia scoffed. "As if! Knowing you, you'd probably eat us alive."

Ugh, that thought made me hungry! Just in time, my stomach quietly grumbled.

I caught Louis staring at me intently and he never left my eyes as I stared back at him.

"Well, I gotta go," Keshia said awkwardly, "I'll meet you guys later."

I heard the door slam shut.

Louis sat next to me on the bed, never leaving my eyes. He kissed me on the cheek and looked intently into my eyes again.

"Mariele, will you go," He paused. Wait, is he going to ask me out? "Will you go out with me to dinner?"

My heart fell. He was only going to ask me to dinner - nothing else. Well, this sucks.

"Um, sure," I answered in a confused tone.

"Will you go with me now?" He asked,

I thought about that one. I wasn't really that hungry - well not anymore, really - until my stomach growled.

He chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the door.

The restaurant is amazing! And also, the food was delicious. A bottle of champagne and your favorite dish will never seem to sadden me. All of my worries are out of my mind.

Louis and I were feeding each other our meal and everything was so sweet.

Louis held my hand and smiled charmingly at me. I caressed his cheek with my other hand and smiled at him.

I took away my hands from him and ate my food.

"Mariele, I was just wondering," Louis started, taking a sip of his champagne, "We're very good friends, right?"

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

"Umm," He said, scratching the back of his neck then looked intently into my eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend? As in, us be a couple?"

I looked at him with wide eyes.

He cleared his throat. "I mean, you don't have to say yes. Oh, God, why did I even ask you..." He blabbed on.

I quickly stood from my seat and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked seductively.

He grinned. "Yes."

I smiled and kissed him again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (:  
>-Jammee's POV-<p>

"Wow, this city is amazing," I breathed out.

Niall and I are sitting at top of the London Eye, looking at the breath-taking view in front of our eyes.

"Yeah," He admitted shyly, "I go here when I'm... depressed."

I gave him a curious look. "Depressed? Why?"

"I mean, my life right now is pretty amazing but the life I had before was - normal?"

"Oh?" I said, not catching what he's saying.

He sighed. "My life right now, girls would want me because I have fame and of course, the looks," He joked.

'Oh, yes, you definitely do have the looks,' I thought.

"Why did you just lick your lips?" He asked out of the blue.

Wait, what?

"Oh, um," I blushed, "Nothing."

He chuckled. "You were thinking about how hot am I, weren't you?" He teased.

I blushed even more.

He gasped. "You were?" He asked quietly.

I nodded in shame and turned my head around to look at the view, away from his eyes.

He turned my head away from the astonishing scenery and met his piercing blue eyes.

"As I was saying," He continued, "I know the perfect girl who I know doesn't want me for my looks or for my fame. I think she wants me just because I'm me."

He likes someone? My heart dropped and I hid my frown.

"Niall!" I playfully slapped his arm, causing the ride to wriggle, "Why didn't you tell me you fancy someone!"

"Ouch," He joked, "That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I mumbled.

We were silent for a couple of seconds until Niall pressed his lips against mine. Of course, I was a little shocked. I never expected Niall to like me, like _this_. Before he'd pull away in disappointment, I responded to the kiss and I felt him smile.

"I fancy you, Jammee," He whispered.

I was completely, utterly shocked.

"I like you, too, Niall," I smiled.  
>He blushed then smiled. "Will you go out with me?"<p>

His blushing is the cutest blush I have ever seen in my life.

"Yes, silly!"

-Gemma's POV-

The girls and I have been here in the United Kingdom for about a week and a half and we are loving every second of it. London is such an amazing city, especially since how this is also my country. It's amazing how I still remember where all the places since some places have been renovated and demolished into a new store or a building. And also, what's best about this trip is that I'm with my friends.

We are now at Niall's birthplace, in Ireland, One Direction continuing their tour, singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' on stage with thousands – of fans watching them. Even though I'm not performing in front of thousands of people, I still feel very nervous. I have no idea why, though.

I've been in movies but only as an extra. I've been in commercials, also known as advertisement, but besides that, it feels totally different since on set you can edit mistakes, re-do mistakes and re-do everything but in a live performance, there's no 'cut' and 'action' included.

The girls and I are on the side of the stage, hidden away from the crowd, watching the boys perform. They are now going to sing "Na, Na, Na" and Liam started singing the verse without a further ado. His voice still makes me feel butterflies.

I've loved his voice ever since I was little. Every time I was down or upset he would always sing to me whatever my favourite song was on that day. His voice will always cheer me up like how he's cheering me up right now. A huge grin crept up my face as memories flooded my mind from my childhood with Liam.

I got out of my daydream when I heard a loud cheering was heard from the crowd which made my heart jump out of its place. Louis apparently wanted to have a special mention.

"Hello, everyone!" Louis shouted with glee.

Everyone cheered and screamed, hurting my ears.

"I would just like to say 'thank you' to all of you who supported us tonight and also, a huge 'thank you' to the best girlfriend ever," Louis said, "Mariele."

I heard a lot of 'aww's' and gasps and tears from the crowd. I looked over to Mariele who was blushing deeply but is smiling lovingly over at Louis.

"Can you please come out here?" Louis asked.

"Mariele, come out, come out wherever you are," Harry joked.

Mariele looked shocked. She didn't move and I had to nudge her to move and get on the stage next to Louis.

Mariele is now stood next to Louis who took her hand.

"Mariele," Louis started, staring deeply into Mariele's eyes, "You are the best girlfriend anyone could ever have even though we've only been together for little while," He blushed.

These two have been incredible together. I can see them playing with their grandchildren. Even though they've only been together for one and a half weeks, Louis and Mariele are still their goofy old selves.

Keshia came up to me and smiled.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hey," She responded back.

"So, about Liam and I – "

"Yes, what about you and Liam?" She asked suspiciously.

I blushed and tears wanted to escape my eyes. She gasped.

"Follow me," She gently ordered and I nodded, following her.

I followed her to one of the spare rooms in the studio's backstage and I burst out into tears.

Keshia gasped and hugged me into comfort. "Shh, it's okay," She whispered.

"No, it's not alright! I told him I wasn't ready when I really was!" I burst out.

Keshia kept patting my back for comfort, gently comforting me.

"Keish, you should've seen his face! His face looked so broken. You have no idea how much I love him," I sobbed on her shoulder.

She still comforted me, patting my back to calm me down.

"What happened?" She asked.

I sobbed. "Liam asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday but I told him that I'm not ready," I weakly said.

"I'm guessing you are ready?" She asked, confused.

I nodded. "I really am but something just seemed to stop me."

She studied me for a moment. "What stopped you?" She carefully asked, trying her best not to ask me anything sensitive.

I stopped and thought about it. What did stopped me?

"I guess I was scared," I confessed.

She looked at me confusingly, "Scared of what, exactly?"

"Scared that he'll find someone better than me then he'll eventually break up with me because he's not the Liam Payne I used to know anymore, he's THE Liam Payne from One Direction who has thousands of girls wanting to be with him."

Keshia blankly looked at me, probably shocked but trying to hide her expression.

After a minute or so of silence she finally spoke, "Why don't you give him a shot?"

"And then what? Eventually he'll break up with me and be with another girl and break my heart into tiny little pieces?" I rhetorically asked in a blunt tone.

"Well," She paused, "Tell him how you really feel about him. That's my only advice, sweetie," Keshia smiled and hugged me. "You'll do fine," She encouraged.

"What happens if he doesn't feel the same way?" I panicked.

"Shh, stop panicking, you'll do fine. He did ask you anyway, didn't he?"

I thought about that one. He really did ask me to be his girlfriend, anyway, right? He must still feel the exact same way about me.

"You really think so?" I hoped.

She smiled. "I know so. Now, go get your Romeo, Juliet," She joked and winked.

I chuckled. "Romeo my ass."


End file.
